Fire Emblem Odyssey
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: After a war ends, you may start over with the few things left. But after you lose everything? Join Mark the Strategist as he embarks in an adventure featuring paradoxes, dragons, and some violence and swearing. Keep an Iron Sword ready for safety.
1. Story teaser

**Here we go. I had this idea going on for so long, i thought i would never share it. So have this, while i work on the story! :) Also, i'm going to put in some cue music. I will use the name of the song and the game's/singer's/album's name. (E.G. When i say 'The Beginning (FE8)', i refer to the song 'The Beginning' in Fire Emblem: The sacred stones. When i say 'Io voglio vivere (Nomadi)', i refer to the song of the band named 'Nomadi', a not-so-well known Italian band. Look for the actual songs on Youtube, for the game's songs, just play them as BGM while you read.)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I'm going to get tired of this REALLY soon. I don't own ANYTHING nor have ANY ownership right of the things in this story, except for two or three OC. Anything that i don't own (Mostly everything) belongs to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

**Cue: The Valiant (FE8)**

A cloaked man stands on a cliff. He turns around and his fluttering cloak covers the screen.

"Many hardships lie ahead.." says a man's voice.

When it uncovers the scene, two cloaked men are fighting. The sparks from a slash produce a flash of light that covers the scene.

"This should end it!" says a girls' voice.

Next, we see a group of travelling people: A female, blue haired Swordmaster, a blonde Trueblade, three Heroes, one redheaded and two blonde, three Lords, a bluenette and two redheads, a Falcon Knight also blue haired, a helmetless Dragoness, a violet haired Sage, a purple haired Shaman and a Wind, a Dark and two Divine Dragons soaring in the sky. The Wind Dragon's wings obscure the scene.

"All together..." says another deep male voice.

Then, a man holding a greatsword is seen leaping high in the air and smashing the debris cover the scene.

"FINISHING STRIKE!" shouts a man's voice.

A cloaked girl is seen reading a spellbook. She raises her hand and two white wings sprout from her back. Falling plumes cover the scene.

A woman is holding a dying man in her arms. She lowers her head and the screen goes up to the sky.

"How can we know unless we try?" says a sweet voice.

Lastly, we see the cloaked men and the winged girl holding their blades against a grinning man who's holding two pair of puppet strings. His face is in the shadows. They charge and the scene shatters and goes white.

"Kaladgolg!"

"Kaligurn!"

"Zigfryd!"

Then the scene goes black...

Fire Emblem Odyssey...

Soon on Fan Fiction.

* * *

**Please leave some comments. That's all for now, Garth out.**

**And yes, that's a FFVI reference. Expect a LOT of these.**


	2. A story to reach the future

**Ok, i promise the chapters WILL be longer in the future. It's my first story, so give me some breath.**

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING nor have ANY ownership right of the things in this story, except for two or three OC. Anything that i don't own (Mostly everything) belongs to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

**Fire Emblem Odyssey**

**-A story to reach the future-**

-Capital of Altea, a year after the War of the Shadows-

Kazar was overjoyed. He passed the test!

The blonde Mercenary went to the tavern, to share a drink with Ogma the Veteran, when he saw him talking with a creepy looking cloaked man.

_A Summoner _thought the Mercenary walking to them.

"Greetings, Ogma. Making friends?" said, eyeing the Summoner.

"Yes... Friends." said the cloaked man. Kazar noticed a slight bump under his cloak on the chest area. _Armored Summoner?_

Ogma shrugged. "Heh. I was just finishing to tell my old stories."

The Summoner began to extract _something _from his cloak_. _Kazar heard a slight metallic sound. "Hey!" said, ripping the Summoner's cloak off him.

...Off _HER, _as Kazar noticed by her... Well... _things _on the chest area.

And the lack of _another _thing_._

Kazar just undressed a young, purple haired Summoner to her bare skin. In the middle of a tavern. Full of drunk people, fortunately.

"KYAAAAAAA!" shouted her, smacking Kazar on the ground and covering herself. She was blushing red.

Ogma nonchalantly handed her his cape. "Take this, Sophia." said sweetly.

She wrapped herself in the cape. "Thanks, mister pervert! Now i won't be able to sleep peacefully ever again!" said, still blushing.

"Don't worry, Sophia... I'll watch over you." whispered Ogma

She blushed even more. Kazar patted on Ogma's shoulder. "Heeey... Got yerself a companion?" He shook his head.

"Still trying with Katarina?" said slyly. Kazar blushed as well.

"No. But we passed the test, Ogma!" said, making Sophia laugh.

"Test? I thought that you was superior to that, Og."

Ogma sighed. "Not again..."

Kazar scratched his head. "Again?"

"Want to hear a story?" Ogma suddently asked.

The Mercenary gave him a weird look. "Story?"

"The story of how i became Veteran and gained my sword, Brunhild. It's filled with magic..." He took out a medallion from his pocket. "Friendship..." Sophia finished taking out the thing from before. A brooch. "Love..." she whispered, looking at Ogma with dreamy eyes.

"And a lot of dragons." said him, sitting at a table.

"This will take a while, so how about sitting?"

Kazar did so, and nodded. "How long?"

Ogma chuckled.

"This is the story of a Dragon, the Lord of them all, and a woman who fell in love with him. But, as you will hear, this love was not supposed to be, as the Fate separated them many times. However, they overcame Fate itself (and an ancient deity of destruction or two), and so this world is still here. I was there to witness, and so was Sophia. We met many heroes, both from the past... And the future."

He looked away.

"This is the story of a sacrifice. Of war. But also of hope."

He stared at Kazar. Sophia nodded.

"This is our story..." she said.

* * *

**So? How's it going? Please leave a comment in that box. Else it will feel lonely :)**


	3. Prologue

**Finally, we begin the story! As always, constructive criticism is well accepted.**

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING nor have ANY ownership right of the things in this story, except for two or three OC. Anything that i don't own (Mostly everything) belongs to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

-Prologue-

-Unfulfilled Promise-

**Cue: The Beginning (FE8)**

_"One day, i'll return. I promise."_

_"You have to. Remember."_

_"Don't worry. I will."_

A cloaked figure stood high atop the cliff.

His red, sad eyes were staring at the distance.

He wore an old, long and hooded green cloak.

A katana was tied to his left hip.

"Hey! You!"

The man turned to see who was speaking. He saw a muscular, scarred ruffian, wielding a ridiculous, crudely forged iron axe. "Yes, you" he said. "Gimme yar money! I need sum refundin' from yestr'dy night!"

The hooded man sighed. _Another one._

"Don' want too? Let mah ax do tha speakin' then!"

He simply unsheathed his katana, twirled it in its fingers, and sheathed it.

The other tried to cut his head off, but suddently fell down as a huge gash opened in his chest.

"Zantetsuken" muttered the cloaked man.

-That night, in a forest-

The cloaked man waited patiently. There was an 80% probability that a wild boar would fell in the trap. And a 50% that it would be a big one.

He calculated it, and was right. As always. He was never defeated. He never flinched. Even when he miscalculated, he would jump in the chaos of the battle, katana in hand, to rescue his friends.

He thought of his past as a tactician, while eating a smoked piece of the boar. He closed his eyes, thinking of all his errors, the greatest being...

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

_Fire._

_Blood._

_The clattering of swords._

_Mark Thaer woke up quickly, his red-streaked golden hairs still in a mess._

_He grabbed the Masamune, and exited his tent. The nearby village was attacked. "Wait for me, my dear" he said to himself, beginning to slash away at the bandits that were assaulting the town._

_The townspeople were gathered in the square, and the bandits were going to take away the ones they wanted, when suddently many of them fell down, dead. Large cuts appeared from nowhere on their bodies._

_"Well, well, well. Bandits? I expected you to be more cautious, but knowing the likes of you, there was a 90% chance that you would do this. Now... Begone, and never return." said Mark, with a hand over the hilt of the Masamune._

_The villagers cheered him, but the bandits charged at him._

_Not even one reached him: they all collapsed, their throat slit open._

_"If you die, i won't take responsibility. Withdraw.." he hissed._

_More of them came, and he slaughtered them like nothing. He didn't feel remorse, nor pity. In fact, he didn't feel anything. Anything at all._

"Curse my pride..." he silently whispered.

_He miscalculated. This time, however, his mistake was too big._

_He stared silently at the scene of his companion cut down. By HIS sword._

_The bandit was cunning; he pushed her in the way. He got slashed anyway, but she got a huge cut on the chest as well._

_Mark questioned himself. How? There was only a 3% chance that he would slash her. But, he executed his technique anyway. Out of pride. He trusted too much his skill, and now was paying the price._

_The life of the only one that truly understood him._

_He looked at her face. She was smiling peacefully, her eyes closed. _

_He turned his back at the square and left. _

_"I will never feel anything. No more. No more i will be Mark Thaer, the Tactician. He's dead. I'm no more than a ghost, his unrequited shadow." he said to himself. "I am Garth Kaiser, the Strategist."_

_He left, without looking back. Thus, he didn't notice the weak rythmic movement of her chest..._

"She's dead. All for my pride's fault." he said, staring at his blade.

The Masamune would cut anything, just as Durandal. However, they both struck down the love of their owners. _Cruel irony._ _He had that warlock bringing her back from Beyond, but who i have?_ _I'm alone. _He sighed, warm tears rolling from his eyes. _All alone. I couldn't even maintain a promise._ He stared at the pitch-black night sky.

"I'm sorry... My love."

* * *

_"Like a raven in the night."_

_"That one?"_

_"Let's jump in!"_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Expect my updates to be REALLY erratic from now on. Sorry pals :( Though i have a good new: I already have the first chap ready. It should be on within an hour. That's all, Garth out.**


	4. Chapter I, Book I

**Just R&R.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I'm going to get tired of this REALLY soon. I don't own ANYTHING nor have ANY ownership right of the things in this story, except for two or three OC. Anything that i don't own (Mostly everything) belongs to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

-Book I: Kaiser the Strategist-

-Chapter I-

-Legendary Sword: Masamune-

-25 years later-

The red haired Mercenary turned around, his broadsword resting on his shoulder. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Two people came running. One was a Myrmidon, her katana pridefully shining in her hand. She wore a black coat and a short matching skirt. The other was an Armor Knight, completely encased in heavy steel. "Cleared the courtyard, but they're coming quickly" he said.

"Good, we'll take the sword and then return home on Reich's wyvern" said the Mercenary, scratching his head. "Then sell it and divide the bucks!"

"Good, but we're going to divide the bucks _equally_ this time" hissed the Myrmidon, a spark of malice in her blue eyes.

"Ok, miss 'I-will-slash-you-to-next-week'! I won't give 'em all to you!"

She sighed. "That's not what i was saying..."

Suddently, a horde af zombies came in the atrium.

**Cue: Rise to the Challenge (FE7)**

"Look at what we have here! I will cut you, cook you and sell you as grey porkchops!" said the Mercenary, throwing his sword in the air and jumping after it. "Or grey steaks? I can't decide!"

He came crashing down, holding his sword two-handed.

"Secret Technique! Fracture Smash!" he shouted, smashing the ground in front of the zombies. A sudden huge fracture coming from his sword caused many of the zombies to be crushed to (their second) death.

The Myrmidon backflipped, spun, and jumped forward, seemingly splitting in three as she slashed the Zombies. "Like a raven in the night."

The Armor Knight twirled the lance in his hands and charged the horde, smashing forward with his weight. "Try and scratch me!"

Suddently, a deafening roar was heard. The wall collapsed, revealing a Zombie Dragon. The trio flinched. "H-how we're supposed to defeat this?"

said the Myrmidon, her voice cracked by fear.

"With THIS!" the Mercenary said, holding a small green gem high. He shattered it, and suddently many bursts of lightning crashed down on him, blinding the other two. The lightning struck again, and he came out from the light... Changed.

His sword was now sheathed in a big shield, and he now wore spiked shoulderpads and a new blue longcoat.

He seemed stronger, and had a regal aura around him.

"Let's see what you can do!" he said, unsheathing his sword and slashing like crazy at the dragon. The other two followed soon.

"Ace... That was a Master Seal, right?" asked the Myrmidon, hacking at the wings of the dragon.

"Yeah! I've got two more too! Here you go!" replied Ace, tossing them at the other two. "How do we use it?" asked the Knight. Ace facepalmed.

"Smash it, Ridley! Like i always do to your sissy butt when sparring!"

"I'll get you later, that's it!" said Ridley as he came out of the light in his new, bigger armor. He was now as twice as tall as before. "All ok, Vivian?"

"Yep! I feel ready to slice something!" she replied, spinning on herself.

Suddently, five ethereal copies of her slashed from different directions at the dragon, while lightning was striking her. Bolting in direction of the dragon, she yelled "I never miss!". Then she slashed vertically, the cuts exploding in an eruption of black flames. The dragon was no more.

The two swordsmen sheathed their weapons and looked at Ridley. Suddently, the General started to laugh. "Look at you, Ace! You are a hero wannabe!" said. "And you a statue, Ridley!" Ace replied.

"Shut up, Ace! He'll make you wash the dishes!" giggled Vivian.

"Two versus one? This ain't fair!" Ridley sighed.

"Hero wannabe, eh?" mumbled Ace.

They proceeded further in the ruins, now silent. They entered a really big room, and climbed two long sets of stairs. Eventually, they came across a pedestal next to an empty arch, with a sword stuck in the center.

"This is it" said Vivian. "The Legendary Sword..."

Ridley widened his eyes. "That one?"

"Yes... and it's ours!" said Ace, pumping its fist.

"The Mythic Blade... Masamune!" whispered Vivian, laying a hand over the hilt. The sword was as tall as her, and two palms wide.

"How much money do you think it's worth?" asked Ace.

"Countless. This is _the sword. His sword._" said Vivian, grabbing it with her slender hands. Ridley flinched. "Wait, Vivian! Don't..."

Too late.

Vivian grunted and pulled the Masamune out.

A tremor shook the ruins from their very foundations. Large chunks of ceiling began to fall, and the empty arch flickered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted the General, struggling to stand.

"Masamune..." Vivian muttered, clutching the sword. "Kaiser's..."

"There's no time to be flabbergasted! Move your asses!" said Ace, running towards the exit. Unfortunately, a boulder came down right in front of the (REALLY BIG) door.

"DUUUUUUUUUCK!" shouted Ace, his voice distorted by the distance.

Thinking of _what _word the Hero just wanted to use, Ridley watched as the arch burst out in blinding light. It was a portal.

"Let's jump in!" said Ace, panting heavily. He ran all the way back.

"Your crazy! We don't even know where it leads!" said Ridley.

Vivian didn't say anything. She just jumped in.

The Hero grabbed the General and, exploiting his weight, shoved him inside the portal, before bracing and jumping himself, just as the ceiling crashed down, burying the portal forever.

-Present-

The Isle of Valor. Where everything ended and began.

Kaiser watched the landscape with sadness as he remembered the first time they talked, after a battle.

-5 years ago-

_"How does it feel to jump so high, Miss Dragoness?"_

_She was watching the sea, remembering the day before. She wept away some tears and sighed. "This isn't the right time, Mark. Leave me alone."_

_"Afraid it's no. There is a 100% chance that you would suicide. I must prevent it. Or Eli would kick me out. So, we may as well get to know each other a bit. So? How do you feel, jumping so high?"_

_"It's... Beautiful. I feel as the world is mine to command. I..." _

_The Dragoness gasped. She suddently forgot why she would suicide! But, thinking of it, that wish returned._

_"Don't think of it. Think of the beautifulness of life. Think how you were lucky to survive. This way, i was able to forget about MY desire for death."_

_"But... I..."_

_Mark put everything on the next move. He kissed her. On the lips._

_"Because i... Came to admire you. Your will. And..."_

_She slapped him hard. "You're lucky to be the tactician, or i would have impaled you by now. Begone from my sight. And don't even think to approach Florina!" she shouted, blushing like crazy._

_"Hey! Mark! Dinner's ready!" called out Hector._

_She ran immediately to the camp, still blushing. Mark grinned._

_**Nice slap. She has the potential for that Dragoon Medal. Now, to reclaim my money Dart won. Then, i will pick her a flower... Wait, what?**_

_He couldn't stop thinking of her, no matter how hard he tried._

_**Damn, i just fell in love. No good for my plans. And there was only a 5% chance of that happening! I must be getting rusty, miscalculating again.**_

_**Oh well, at least she won't suicide...**_

* * *

_"Why i could... WHY?!"_

_"All for that bastard's fault... Mark Thaer."_

_"Dear Anri, help me..."_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**I'm working on the next chap. While i finish it, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter II, Book I

**I'm in a chapter rush. That's what you get when you do nothing for two days straight! :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING nor have ANY ownership right of the things in this story, except for two or three OC. Anything that i don't own (Mostly everything) belongs to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

-Chapter II, Book I-

-Of swords and dragons-

Suddently, Kaiser heard something. The familiar sound of a Portal opening. He rushed to the temple, not caring of the monsters. He just slashed them away. When he entered the temple, he stopped, almost petrified._ How it could...?_

"Augh! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ACE?" boomed the General.

"I was thinking of saving your heavy ass, metalhead!" the Hero replied, looking around. "It got rebuilt?"

"We just... Got in the same place?" said Vivian, still clutching the sword.

"Hey, is that a local resident? Let's ask him!" said Ace, walking towards Kaiser. "Excuse me, we just..."

**Cue: Together, we Ride! (FE7)**

"Name. And homeland." he said, staring at Vivian.

"We hail from Ilia. That one with the shield is Ace, the armored one is Ridley and i'm..." Kaiser nodded. "Fiora?" he asked.

_Fiora? How could he..._ "No, my name is Vivian." she replied, shaking her head. "My mother died when i was born. I resemble her, but my skill comes from my father. This is..." She took a deep breath and showed him the sword. "Masamune. My father, Kaiser's, sword."

Kaiser flinched. _No... I don't... She DIED!_ "How..." he unsheathed his katana. "How... Can Fiora be your mother when i... Killed her with _this?_"

The other two pointed their weapons at him. "Wanna get smashed?" Ace hissed, poking him in the side with the tip of his sword.

"And _how can YOU have the Masamune when THIS is the Masamune?_"

Vivian put a hand over her mouth. "This..." she whispered.

"AND HOW CAN KAISER BE YOUR FATHER WHEN I AM KAISER? THIS CAN'T JUST BE POSSIBLE!" Kaiser shouted. He clutched his head, falling to the floor on his knees. "No... Why i could..."

Vivian processed the things Kaiser said. She just couldn't believe it.

"Why i could... WHY?!" Kaiser continued. He took out his necklace.

"Vivian... Has... your stepfather told you about your legacy?"

"No... I was told that you died when i was two." she said, tears falling down her cheeks and into her azure bangs. "I was raised by Ace's parents."

"Fine, because i'm going to tell you. You are..." He showed them his medallion. Ace widened his eyes. "It's..." Kaiser nodded, and sadly said:

"Right. Although i drained most of its power, it is indeed a Dragonstone."

Vivian felt as the world came crashing down on her. _A dragon? Why?_

Ridley watched Vivian, and he pointed his lance at her.

"What are you doing, metalhead?" said Ace.

"Ya know how dragons are. What we Knights of the Holy Light do to 'em."

replied the General, readying himself. Kaiser sheathed the Masamune.

"Kaiser, it's not a good idea to sheathe your weapon..." said the Hero as Kaiser unsheathed his katana, twirled it in its fingers, and sheathed it again slowly. "Even if i don't know who you are... I won't let you kill MY family, or at least what it's left of it." he said. The General tried to impale him, but fell on his knees. The armor on his chest suddently cracked and shattered, blood pouring out. "Think you can get away? I'll show..." His voice was cut short as Kaiser put a hand over the hilt of his katana. He pulled it out two inches, and put it down again.

Vivian turned her face as blood splattered all over her, turning her light blue hair to deep crimson.

"_Shin_-Zantetsuken" muttered Kaiser, closing his eyes.

-Meanwhile, somewhere in Ilia...-

"So it's not here?" the Dragoness asked, a sad look in her sky-blue eyes.

"No, never saw him. What exactly is a katana?" said the merchant.

_I refuse to believe he's dead. He can't._ She turned around and looked at her map. She had traveled all over Ilia searching for him, it was time to begin with Etruria. She silently gazed at the sky, trying to remember how it was to ride so high, the feeling of his scales on her skin...

_I will find him. I will never stop. He thinks i'm dead, but... I will find him._

_Mark, i'm returning! Just wait for me!_

She suddently came out with an idea. "Valor! He IS there!" she said, and set off, determined to find him again...

-Inn in Badon, two days later-

"Ace, that's not simply possible. A war between Bern and Lycia? Simply laughable. There is a 2% chance that a war would break out." said Kaiser.

"Kaiser, we're saying that because we were born in the war. We experienced it firsthand." replied Vivian.

"Yes, but... Vivian, we entered a ravaged temple, and we found ourselves in the very same temple, only not destroyed. I thought of this. And, i'd say that we actually... _popped out in the freakin' past!_" said Ace, punching its open palm.

"This explains many things..." murmured Kaiser. "How old are you?"

"Me? I'm seventeen, Vivian is fifteen." said Ace. Kaiser flinched.

_Dear Naga! She is so skillful! Maybe i'll let her keep the Masamune..._

"Anyway, we'd better ask Lord Eliwood about the political situation. If there is such a terrible war brewing, i'll lend my support as a Strategist."

"Kai... Father, we'd best hurry. Only two months remain to the incident that led to the war!" said Vivian, worried. "Lord Eliwood's Strategist decided to refuse to send rations to Etruria, who was devastated by a massive earthquake. Then, he insulted King Zephiel and mocked his father. That was enough to send all Elibe in a massive war, in wich many valiant lives were lost. Blademaster Lyn, Lord Hector... Even Greatmaster Erk couldn't stand the army of Bern. Then fell Raven the Scarlet, then..."

Kaiser stood there, listening at how many of his friends were scattered and fell. The same ones that he once guided to victory.

"All for that bastard's fault... Mark Thaer." hissed the Hero, fuming angry.

Kaiser's heart fell. _I did that? But... I'd never mock Zephiel! Or Desmond! And surely i wouldn't refuse help to those in need! There's an imposter._

"Listen. Lord Eliwood's tactician isn't Mark Thaer."

"Why do you know?" asked Vivian, confused.

"Because... _I'm _Mark Thaer. I took the name Garth Kaiser after an... Incident. It's best that you don't know." said Kaiser, nodding slightly.

"Sure you don't suffer from bipolar syndrome?" questioned Ace, leaning on a stick. "Bet it's lupus." Vivian smacked him hard on the head.

"Cretin. We're not supposed to break the fourth wall." said the girl angrily.

"Forget about that. Get moving." said Kaiser, walking to the door.

They noticed a commotion at the arena, and went to investigate.

"Seems like a Hero is kicking their butt. I'd LOVE to see that." said Ace.

"Maybe it's time to get some money..." whispered Kaiser, checking his wallet. He had only five hundred coins.

Shoving their way through the crowd, the three eventually reached the Arena itself. "Wanna bet?" said the keeper. "Yes, five hundred." replied the Strategist, handing the money. "Enter then." concluded the other.

"Watch me with pride, Vivian. Ace, guard her." said Kaiser.

"Don't worry! Guaranteed results!" said Ace, grinning. Vivian facepalmed.

Upon entering the Arena, Kaiser looked at his opponent's impressive shield. It was massive, covering his whole body. His sword was jagged, and looked painful. A scar ran through his face, from the upper right temple to the lower left cheek. He wore light armor on his chest.

"Greetings, Strategist. Name's Ogma. Yours?" said the Hero friendly.

"Kaiser. Kaiser Garth." he said, clutching his Dragonstone. "Show me your battle strategies!" he shouted, lunging at Ogma with the Masamune.

**Cue: Campaign of Fire (FE7)**

He parried with his blade, and smashed his shield to Kaiser's head.

Confused and with his vision blurred, he saw Ogma lifting his sword in the air and jumping to cleave him. He sidestepped and slashed at Ogma's hip.

With a yelp of pain, he dropped his shield. Roaring, he slashed vertically, sending Kaiser flying. Ogma backflipped and picked up his shield.

The Strategist squeezed his Dragonstone as Ogma walked to him. "Good, but there's room for improving..." he said, but suddently large azure wings sprouted from Kaiser's back, ripping his cloak. He let out a roar of triumph as he wrapped himself in his wings and came out of them as a Wind Dragon! Vivian and Ace shivered. So that was a Dragon! A real one, not a Zombie. Kaiser roared and smashed the ground. Ogma tried to stand, but he fell on his back. "Dear Anri, help me..." muttered as Kaiser began emitting light from the spaces between his fangs. Then he opened his maw and launched a massive beam of energy at Ogma, who repaired behind his glowing shield. Upon contact, Kaiser's energy let loose a powerful explosion, sending debris everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Kaiser couldn't believe at his eyes! Ogma was still standing, kneeling behind his massive shield and grinning. He lifted up his sword and jumped again. He slashed Kaiser's wing hard, making him roar in pain as he was forced to return to his human form. His green cloak was in tatters, and Kaiser threw it away. He lunged again forward, only to be smashed again. "Getting repetitive, huh? Where's that awesomeness?" taunted Ogma as he smashed his shield against Kaiser's head a second time. He didn't notice that Kaiser was calculating. He lunged again, but sidestepped at the last second and punched Ogma hard, sending him flying. The Hero cursed under his breath as Kaiser was declared winner.

-Inn in Badon-

"So he's here?" asked the bluenette.

"Yes. He was here just half a hour ago. There were two other travelers with him. A Swordmaster and a Hero." replied the innkeeper. She smiled.

_Finally i've found him!_

A sudden roar echoed in the air. She instantly recognized it. She bolted outside and rushed towards the Arena. "Mark!" she yelled, pushing aside the guards. And then she saw him. Majestic and skillful, Mark Thaer.

She dashed to him and pinned him to the ground, hugging him.

"Mark... Finally..." she said, crying with joy.

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

-5 years ago, Border of Bern-

_Why? Why he was always thinking of her?_

_Mark walked back and forth in front of Serra's tent. It would be any moment, now... Why he was so stupid?_

_**WHY?** He cursed mentally. **She's only a damned soldier, a bloody pawn!Your father would be fuming angry if he had found out!**__He said to himself. "If only he COULD find out about this." he silently replied._

_Serra came out. "She's alright. That arrow got close to the heart, though. Why did you send her to that Sniper's nest?" she said, looking tired._

_Mark silently nodded. "Miscalculated."_

_The newly promoted Bishop went to dine with the others, not before sending a kiss to the Tactician. "Try not to miscalculate with me..." she said, maliciously. Mark only let out a breath of relief._

_Fiora was alive._

_He entered the tent and saw her on the bed, with a large bandage on her chest. She had no tunic._

_Mark blushed red, but tried to hide it under his hood. **You must NOT blush. NOT NOW.** He thought, but ignored it._

_"Good riddance. That skill isn't natural, let me tell you." Fiora said, smiling painfully. Mark blushed even more and she giggled._

**Cue: Ships and Homes (FE7)**

_"I came here to... Apologize." Mark said, sitting on the bed._

_"Well, every tactician miscalculates" she said, brushing aside her bangs._

_This way, Mark could look at her beautiful visage. He always loved how much she cared about her sky-blue hair..._

_**What am i thinkin'?** "Ehm... Anyway, i'm sorry." he muttered, taking out a flower from his cloak and giving it to her. "Get better soon. I, Hec and Eli have a great strategy, but if you're out it won't work." he said._

_"Mar! Come here!" Eliwood called._

_Mark nodded. "Must go" he whispered, turning and exiting the tent._

_He saw Eliwood there, with a serious look on his face. "It concerns... Her.." he said, scratching his head."We talked a bit, today, and, well, i..." He blushed. "How it's Fiora?" suddently asked._

_"Better, Eli. She'll live." Mark said, smiling. "Don't worry about Nini. I'm OK with it." Eliwood turned red as his hairs."Well, if you're OK, then... Off to Nil i go!" he said, running away. Mark chuckled. **Dear, old Eli...**_

_He reentered the tent. "Strategy, uh? It looked more like a... Gossip meeting. Y' know... Like when we girls talk when bathing." Fiora said, giggling. Mark blushed again. **Don't think about her bathing, DON'T!** He once got on that same conversation with Lyn, and soon learned how hard a woman's uppercut can hit. Fiora just kept giggling, and suddently laughed out loud."You're really funny when you blush, y'know?" she said._

_He tried (Keyword: TRIED) not to blush again and decided to risk everything. He was going to do it. "Fiora... How about... I... And you... Goingoutalonetogethertonight?" he said, putting his hood down to his chin._

_She blushed a bit. Then, she jumped on him, pinning him to the ground._

_"Yes... I like the idea." she whispered._

_**Good news, champ. She's got a B Supporter!**_

_**Shut up, myself.**_

* * *

_"Betcha you didn't see that coming, pal..."_

_"Now, we'd best get moving."_

_"So it was that night that...?"_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Ok, i'm taking a break. Next chap is coming in the next few days so stay tuned! Sincerely yours, Garth out.**


	6. Chapter III, Book I

**Another chap! Kaiser's girlfriend is finally revealed, though some of you may have recognized her in the Prologue. Don't kill me for that please. (hears angry mob approaching.) Oh damn. Enjoy this chap while i deal with those pesky fans!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING nor have ANY ownership right of the things in this story, except for two or three OC. Anything that i don't own (Mostly everything) belongs to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

-Chapter III, Book I-

-About how things began-

"Fiora?!"

Kaiser stared at her sky-blue hair, the same color he saw stained crimson only one year ago. He just couldn't believe it.

**Cue: Reunion (FE8)**

"Mark..." she said a very tired look on her face. "I've finally..."

She didn't finish her phrase, as she fainted. Kaiser took her in his arms bridal style, and walked away. As he was about to exit the Arena, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ogma, grinning.

**Cue: Comrades (FE8)**

"Betcha did't see that coming, pal?" he said.

Kaiser looked at Fiora, still daydreaming. "Didn't. Sorry for making you lose your money, though." The Hero chuckled. "What? What money? I was only looking for an ideal companion to join! I have enough money of my own from my previous job" he said, showing a gold ingot. It was five kilograms. Of pure gold. Kaiser nodded. "Welcome to the squad, Ogma."

"Ogma Keenedge, Mercenary Leader from Talys." the Hero said, offering his hand. Kaiser just shrugged, pointing at Fiora with his head.

"We can't shake hands, however it's official. I'm Kaiser Garth, Strategist by trade, Dragon for hobby." he said, making Ogma laugh.

Ace and Vivian came in as Kaiser was claiming his money.

"Ahhh, another swordsman? Good, good. Name's Ogma." he said to Ace.

"Ogma? _The _Ogma? The same that took out five Paladins alone?" the other replied like a kid.

"He's Ace, she's Vivian. Now, we'd best get moving" said coldly Kaiser, running towards the inn with Fiora in its arms. He had a large smile on his face.

"I didn't take out five Paladins alone..." muttered Ogma to himself, following them...

-That night-

**Cue: A hint of things to come (FE7)**

"Quite an interesting story." said Ogma, smiling at Vivian. "I heard of a similar thing once happened, though... But her name was... Lumina? Can't remember, i was tipsy that evening."

"Kai... Father, please... Um, can you tell us how you ended up with Fi... I mean, Mother?" Vivian said, a bit uneasy. Kaiser smiled, for the first time in a year.

"Wanna know? Then i'll tell you..."

-Five years ago, Border of Bern-

_"Really? Can you actually cook, Mark?"_

_Fiora said this as Mark showed her the only thing he could cook: A bowl of simple stew of mushrooms, wild plants and pork meat."Yes, and i thought that i should repay you for... That." he replied, pointing at her chest, still bandaged._

_"Good. Let's try..." she said, taking a sip of the stew. Immediately, she let out a smile."It's delicious." Mark blushed. "I-i did my best... For you..."_

_Fiora's cheeks flared up."Really?"_

_Mark nodded. He simply took everything he deemed edible in his sight and put it in a pot. He was a disaster when it came to cooking. But if Fiora were to find it out... Mark shivered. _

_**Where's your cool? Get a hold, damnit!**_

_He saw many companions falling in love. Starting with the crush of Florina on Hector, he experienced the love of Rebecca and Wil, of Rath and Lyn, and of Erk and Priscilla. Now it was him._

_**"No matter what you do, Ninian, you mustn't fall in love with him. Neither you, Mark, must fall in love. Don't bond with anyone." **_

_He could remember as clearly as yesterday the day Nils warned them. Mark didn't take that seriously, thinking he was distant enough from humans. But he didn't take into account their common things._

_Fiora lost everything except her sisters, like him. This led them to talk often, at the beginning to comfort her, but as the weeks went by, he found that he miscalculated... And it was a BIG miscalculation this time._

_"I'm only saying, Fiora... That i..."_

_"GOTCHA!" shouted someone, jumping off a tree. Mark facepalmed._

_"So, you have won her heart, Sir Tactician, but I will win the battle!"_

_**That boy is seriously disturbed** thought Mark as Fiora jumped on Sain and began punching him hard._

_After sending the Cavalier back at the camp with a kick, she returned_

_to Mark's side."What?" she whispered. "What were you going to say?"_

_**Her cheeks are still red.** "Let me show you..." Mark said, kissing her on the lips again. This time, she didn't slap him._

_This time, she accepted him._

_When they broke the kiss, Fiora was still blushing._

_He took out his necklace, showing it to her. She flinched._

_"It's...?" she began to say, but Mark put a finger on her lips._

_"Yes." he said."A Windstone."_

_**That's it. There's no turning back.**_

**Cue: Recollection of a petal (FE7)**

_"Mark... That means Ninian and Nils..." Fiora said. Mark nodded. "Their affinity is Ice, not Wind, but we're half-brothers. I can freely switch between dragon and human, using this stone."_

_Fiora looked away. Then she whispered: "Can i... See you?"_

_Mark nodded again. He held the Windstone in his hands. It glowed, and two azure wings sprouted from his back. He closed them around himself, and came out of them as a Wind Dragon. Fiora just looked in awe._

_"You're... Beautiful..." she said, caressing him on the face._

_He closed his eyes. Then, he took her in his claws and held her tight._

_"Whoa! Mark! What are you... EEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed as Mark opened his wings and took off towards the camp._

_-_Army's Camp-

_"Any two's?" asked Dart._

_Hector shook his head. "No. Go fish."_

_Lyn giggled. "Ironic, for a pirate."_

_Suddently, the noise of BIG wings shook the air and those who were around the fire. Heath the Wyvern Rider took off immediately to see what was going on, followed by Wil and Rebecca the Snipers._

_They remained flabbergasted as they saw a Dragon! Genarog the Wyvern screamed for help, and the screech almost deafened Heath, used to those._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! GET ME OFF! MAAAAAAAAARK!"_

_"What?" said Wil, his ears ringing from Genarog's cry._

_Mark shook his head, and proceeded to fly towards the camp. He had a precise strategy. Biting his left wing, he crashed right in the center of the camp, still holding Fiora tight to avoid her getting hurt._

_Returning to his human form, he opened his eyes, only to find that he broke his right shoulder and almost crunched off his left._

_He still held Fiora, and the two fell face-to-face._

_"What the -beep-?!" said Hector, seeing him like that._

_"Mark! All OK?" followed Lyn, who took an Elixir from her satchel and giving it to the Tactician. He swallowed it in a gulp, and his cuts healed._

_He looked around and saw everyone there, looking at him._

_"Uhmmmm... Guess we got some Black Fang members on our tail, eh?"_

_Some were drawing their weapons, while others were shivering._

_"Mine wasn't a joke, guys." No reaction. "SOMEONE GO SCOUTING, DAMNIT! WANT TO GET OURSELVES KILLED?" he barked, and everyone else got away to brace themselves. Except the three Lords._

_And his two half-brothers._

_And Fiora, fuming angry._

_Mark sweatdropped. **Guess there's an A between us now... **_

_**I told you to shut up, myself.**_

-Present-

Ogma and Ace couldn't stop laughing. "And then?" asked Vivian, worried.

Kaiser smiled. "After that, i had to explain that a Black Fang Assassin ambushed us, and i used this one-of-a-kind spell to momentarily gain draconic form. But, as you may have guessed, Fiora, Nil and Nini didn't fall for it. Nil gave me a scolding later, but Nini didn't. Guess Eli and her already... Y'know..." Ace shrugged. He thrusted his palm forward, making Ogma roll on the floor laughing. Vivian sighed and smashed the flat side of the Masamune on Ace's head, making him faint. "And F... Mom?"

"Let's just say that i wanted to be Sain when he fell from the spot where he was spying the girls bathing." Kaiser pointed his family jewels and made a painful face. Ogma just continued to laugh, but less than before.

"And then..." Kaiser looked away. He was blushing.

_She's fifteen, not eight! You can say these things, damnit!_

Vivian put a hand over her mouth. "So it was that night that..."

"NO!" shouted the Strategist, waking up Ace, who jumped so high that he slammed his head on the roof and fell asleep again. "No." he repeated, shaking his head. "But... Yes. That night... I confessed my love for her. Then all i can remember is us kissing and next i was woken up by Hec, who mistook Fiora's tent for Florina's. Again. Though he didn't gossip it around." Kaiser looked at Vivian. "Y'know, he was an ignorant, but loyal and sensitive. And, had a crush on Fiora's sister. Had she found out..."

She giggled. "Like a certain Hero."

**Cue: Legacy (FE8)**

Ogma looked away. _Love is such a marvelous thing..._

-1 year ago, Castle Talys-

_"Gah, Caeda... I'm only trying to tell you i-"_

_He got silenced by a sudden kiss on the lips. When they broke, she whispered "Me too, Marth... Me too."_

_Ogma looked at them from the castle roof. "Princess Caeda..." he said, tightening his grip. He sensed someone coming from behind. He was Navarre, the dreaded Blademaster._

_"Look at 'em. Aren't they just adorable?" he said._

_"Like when a bear wakes you up." replied the Hero._

_Navarre chuckled. "Just know that you aren't alone in this. That accursed, sneaky lock-picker didn't only stole my wallet." Ogma gritted his teeth._

_"You too, eh?" said a girl's voice. It was none other that Linde, the only wielder of Starlight. "At least they didn't kiss in the middle of a room. Guess that his sister likes to make notice." she said sarcastically._

_Navarre turned and headed for the stairs. "Tell Julian that, if i catch him again, i'll make him regret sparing my life." he said and left, never to be seen again in that continent..._

_"Linde... I'm planning to travel oversea. Tell the others that i departed. To Caeda" Ogma took something out of his pocket "Give this." It was a ring, with an expensive looking gem. _

_He left. He was leaving everything behind._

_His friends._

_His companions._

_His mercenaries._

_But especially her._

-Present-

Ogma looked out of the window. He swore that one of the ships in the port was Altean, by their peculiar hull. He shook his head. _I'm just tired..._

"Kaiser, i'm going to bed." said, exiting the room.

He jumped on the bed and closed the window.

_Good night... My princess._

* * *

_"Just who's the real one?"_

_"See? Even she says that-Ouch!"_

_**"****DRAGONS WILL REIGN AGAIN! I SHALL RULE SUPREME!****"**_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**I... Did it, though it did cost me a bit. I'm determined to share this story with you! I will not be stopped by some random angry mob of funs! (Hears angry mob approaching for round 2) Well, i have to call some reinforcements. Mark!**

**Mark: What do you want? I want to see Fiora.**

**Me: Defend me from that mob.**

**Mark: Easily done. (Uses Zantetsuken, angry mob flees) Well, i'm going.**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter IV, Book I

**Ok, now. Ready for another chap? Here we go!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own yadda yadda just read the first chapters.**

* * *

-Chapter IV, Book I-

-The Burning Skies-

-Same inn, next day-

The Strategist closed the book. Reading was his favorite hobby.

"Hey! Rise and shine!" said to the man in the bed, who slowly woke up.

"Good, mister Tactician. What time is it?" said him, waking up the blue haired girl next to him as well.

"Eight o'clock. Better get moving. Those new ships don't look good." replied the Strategist, taking a newly bought green cloak from the chest.

"Good morning, hothead" said the girl to the redhead.

The other man caressed her. "Good morning, my little dragon."

After taking care of their business, the three went down the stairs...

And they got face to face with their specular reflection!

(At least for the colors...)

**Cue: Stratagem (FE7)**

"Uhhm..." said the redhead.

"Peculiar..." said the girl.

"Imposter." said the other Strategist, taking off his hood.

Kaiser put a hand over the Masamune.

The other did the same.

"Well, time for some ass kickin', eh?" said Ace, cracking his fingers.

"Wait, hothead." replied Vivian.

The other Strategist took his hood off and revealed himself. He had a stern look and looked like Kaiser.. "Imposter, say that to your dog. I'm Mark Thaer, Strategist of Lord Eliwood, and Master Swordsman. Retreat or-"

"Enough of that. _I'm _Mark Thaer." interrupted Kaiser.

The blue haired girl took out a necklace from her dress and said: "What is this? The real one will know."

"Nini! You shouldn't..." said Eliwood.

"It's an Icestone, Nini." said the imposter.

"It's an Icestone, Sis." said Kaiser.

"Just who's the real one?!" shouted the Lord.

Ninian looked at the one next to them. "You." said.

"See? Even she says that-Ouch!" said the imposter as Ninian uppercutted him hard, making him yelp in pain and sending him flying.

"How? An imposter should know." said Kaiser. "Nini, i'm sorry."

"Nothin' at all, Mark." she replied.

"Good to see you again, Strategist." said Eliwood in a jolly tone. "All OK with Fiora? Any family issues?"

"Yes, things are going... Delightfully. No family issues." said Kaiser.

"All is well what ends well." said Ace, holding a random book.

"BONK!" said the Masamune (Vivian's) as it smashed on his head.

"So? How is the life, Mark?" asked Ninian, looking uneasy.

"I'd rather prefer to be called Kaiser. Y' see, i consider myself... No more the old me. I left my old life behind. I only wanted to live out my days in peace with Fiora, but... That happened. Now, she's in bed upstairs." Kaiser ruffled Ninian's hair. "Betcha you didn't fall for it, eh?"

"He never took off his hood. I thought that you-well, he-got some scar, and you were afraid to show it... I'm sorry." said Eliwood, looking down.

"So... You are Marquess Pherae, right?" asked Vivian.

"Yes, he is, Vivi. Don't you see he's identical to the Hero of Seals?" said Ace, pointing at him.

"Hero of Seals? What a peculiar-GAH!" said Kaiser as the other jumped on him and the two began punching each other. Suddently, the other man's ring began to shine. He kicked Kaiser off him, creating a hole in the wall.

**Cue: Powerful Foe (FE8)**

He leaped on the Strategist as two wings spawned from his shoulders.

"No! Eli! Where's Durandal?" said Ninian. He checked his hip.

"Damn, it's upstairs!"

Fiora woke up. There was a commotion in the street.

She ran to the window and looked down. She gasped._ Mark!_

The Strategist was being mauled hard by an Ice Dragon! Terrified civilians ran up and down the street, and when the Dragon charged up an energy beam in his maws and fired it at Kaiser he deflected it with the Masamune, only to direct it to Fiora's position! The Dragoness braced herself.

The whole floor crashed down as she heard four other voices call for help. Two of those were familiar; the other two even more.

When the smoke cleared, she found herself under the inn's ruins.

_Fiora..._

Fiora shook her head. _Mark..._

_If you want to save him, grab the sword, Ilian child..._

Fiora looked at her side. She saw a massive broadsword, keen like no other. The Blazing Sword, Durandal. _I must... Grab it? But i can't swing it!_

_If you want to save him and my owner, just take me! I'll take care of everything! Fiora, do it!_ Said the voice.

She put her hands over the hilt.

Suddently she felt her whole body burning in endless fire. She screamed for help, but no help came.

Instead, she felt her skin melt. She looked at her hands, still clutching Durandal, and saw them covered in scarlet web-like lines.

_What are you doing? Stop!_ _Mark! Help me! Please..._ she thought as she felt her consciousness slipping. Fiora fought fiercely, but lost.

_We promised not to die separated... I'm sorry, my love..._

Her vision blurred, then all went black. She was no more.

"Good... Now, to vanquish dragons!" said Fiora in a creepy tone, standing up. The Dragonslayer held her sword high. "I am Durandal!"

-Meanwhile-

"Garrhragh... What the -beep- happened?"

Ogma woke up in the rubble, with a blue-haired girl beside him. "Kaiser went ballistic again, eh?" said, shoving the rubble to make room. He scooped up the girl bridal style and began kicking away.

Upon reaching the outside, he couldn't believe at his eyes.

"Even Medeus would pale in confront of this..." said, looking at the majestic, powerful and terrifying Kaiser at the peak of his fury.

**Cue: What comes from Darkness (FE7)**

He had a long and black snake-like body. His scales seemed to be made out of black crystals and was much, much different from the dragon Ogma fought. A green gem rested on his dark grey chest. A red and golden mane ran down his back, and he had two gigantic wings that shadowed the entire surroundings. He had blood red eyes, and was staring at the Dragonslayer.

"**Durandal... You slaughtered thousands of my brothers, and still befoul their rest with the profanity of your continued existence... And, you dare take the body of an innocent as yours? In the name of all the Dragonkind, i shall grant you the death you seek. I am the dealer of destruction, the final shadow Mankind will see! I am Saezar, Herald of Ragnarok... And your time has come to an end." **said the Dragon. He breathed a seemingly endless stream of fire, setting the surroundings ablaze. Ogma shielded himself and the girl behind his giant shield.

The Dragonslayer held her sword high. "I'll destroy you, Dragon. Just as every last one of them! I'll make you pay for Tessa!"

**"You did well, Durandal. To survive to this day... Truly, your spirit is powerful. But, this time, I will prevail! DRAGONS WILL REIGN AGAIN ON THIS LAND! I SHALL RULE SUPREME!"**

**Cue: Blessing of the Eight Generals II (FE7)**

"I, who stand last, invoke you..." Durandal held the sword horizontally.

"You, who had the power to destroy him not once, but twice..."

She spinned on herself. "Lend your power to me! CHAOS WAVE!" she shouted, launching a dark beam from her sword.

Kaiser just flew higher. **"****AND YOU THOUGHT A THING LIKE THAT COULD DESTROY ME? BEGONE, ONCE AND FOR ALL!****"**

He then began emitting light from the spaces between his fangs.

**"THIS IS THE END! FLARE BEAM!" **he boomed, before firing a massive stream of pure energy. Durandal just stood there. She was charging energy in the blade. When her sword shone in a rainbow light, she slashed vertically.

Kaiser stopped, his beam dissolved. He roared, an ear-shattering shout of pain as a huge gash appeared on his body. He fell on the ground.

Durandal walked up to him. She raised her sword high, ready to slash, but was thrown away by a swoop of another Dragon.

This one's scales seemed to be made out from silver crystals, and his mane was entirely red. However, his eyes were golden, rather than blood red, and his gem on the chest was blue.

**"All OK, Brother?" **said him.

**"All OK, Rye. Burn him to a crisp!" **said Kaiser, clutching his body.

Rye flew in Durandal's direction. Once he found her, he held her in his grasp, taking away the sword from her with his fangs.

He threw it away, and opened his maw, preparing his Hellfire.

"Do what you want, but i will eventually revive! You can't defeat me,

Shin Rye! Nor Shin Saezar can!" said Durandal. "And if you burn this body... Kaiser will burn _You _when he returns human." added with an evil grin. **"Why?"** asked Rye.

"Besides... This is his girlfriend. Fiora. Extra pain for you if you do it." said Durandal, laughing.

Saezar, who was preparing a beam of energy to fire at the Dragonslayer, immediately roared in pain, seemingly in the middle of a mental battle.

**"NO! NOT NOW! WHY, YOU STUPID BRAT! GO AWAY! GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **shouted as he reverted back to his normal dragon form and then to his human's. He continued shouting as he unsheathed the Masamune and slashed at the dragon. He disappeared mid-slash, to reappear behind Durandal. But, with a difference.

His sword was _freakin' HUGE!_

The Masamune trasformed from the original katana to a massive greatblade, as tall as Kaiser, and two palms wide.

Rye roared as loud as Saezar did when the gem on his chest shattered.

The cry of pain of Durandal mixed with it as her (Fiora's!) body was slashed multiple times. She fainted as the dragon crashed on the ground.

"Astra" muttered Kaiser, resting the blade on his shoulder.

* * *

"You, me and Rye... A fight to the death."

"The sword of Kings... Kaladgolg..."

"WHAT?"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Wut? Kaiser? Fiora? Is that you?**

**Sadly, there's no Diabolos this time.**

**A fierce battle ensues! Who will win?**

**R&R, keep away from open flame(r)s, Garth out.**


	8. Chapter V, Book I

**The second part of the battle! What will Kaiser do?**

* * *

**Kaiser: This author doesn't own anything in this story, only some OC. Don't ask for the disclaimer again or you'll end like that Ridley guy.**

* * *

-Chapter V, Book I-

-Legendary Sword: Kaladgolg-

The Dragon reverted to his human form, kneeling. "Why you did that...?"

Kaiser turned around. He pointed his blade at him. His eyes were blood red, not scarlet as they usually were.

"Because..." he said. His neck seemed to become more... Scale-y.

He was trasforming again! But this time, Kaiser retained his human form.

His face became akin to a dragon's, with a long, fanged mouth.

Claws tore through his gloves and boots.

His skin was entirely covered in black scales.

"Because... No one can touch Fiora!" he roared, readying his blade.

Rye closed his eyes, but he felt thrown away. He hit a stone with his head. _Curse everything... Saezar, do _it... thought before fainting.

The Dragonslayer stood up, sword in hand. "And what will you do?"

**"MUCH LESS TAKE HER BODY AND PRETEND IT'S THEIRS!"**

The Dragonkin lunged forward, only to be parried and smashed to the ground by the Dragonslayer. She slashed at him, but he rolled and kicked her chin with a backflip. She was sent flying, but flipped and landed effortlessly, standing firmly on the ground. She spat one of her canines, blood running from her mouth. "Heh. Did you know that she can still hear you? And _feel _what you throw at me? Heck, i'm only a guest, after all." said Durandal. "However, i will not leave her. Because i will slay every last dragon on this world! Not even one will escape! Not even Shin Rye, not even you, Shin Saezar..."

Kaiser flinched. _I'm... I... Fiora..._

He fell on his knees.

**Cue: Recollection of a Petal (FE7)**

-_Five years ago, Shrine of Roland-_

_"It can't be!" said Mark as he saw the slain Ice Dragon shrank to the body of a blue-haired girl."She... Lost control..."_

_"NO!" shouted Eliwood, kneeling to hold her hand. "You... Foul demon..." whispered, seething with anger._

_"It's not me, Eliwood. It's you. You killed her." said the Dark Druid, smirking at them. Mark let loose a howl of rage._

_"NINIAAN!"_

_Nergal laughed. Everyone else flinched. Athos braced himself: he knew what was going to happen. Mark shouted to the sky, but his wasn't the voice of a normal man. He roared, an ear-shattering roar of rage as two black wings ripped his clothes. His necklace shone as he transformed into a giant, black, snake-like dragon. _

_Lyn, Hector, Nino and Fiora watched silently as he breathed a seemingly endless stream of fire, engulfing Nergal. When he stopped, the Dark Druid just chuckled, completely unharmed._

_He pointed his finger at the Dragon, and a vortex of darkness immobilized it as lightning stroke, ripping his wings and scales to pieces._

_"NO!" shouted Fiora._

_The Dragon roared again, writhing in pain as he returned to his human form. Mark Thaer fell to the ground, cuts all over his body. His green cloak was ripped and seemed colored purple from all the blood._

_"Very impressive, my son. However, fire is no longer my foe. Look! Not even Durandal can pierce my barrier! Not even Armads! At last... I'm completely, utterly invincible! AAAAH AH AH AH AH!" laughed Nergal, a crazied look in his eye._

_"Aagh..." muttered Mark, getting up slowly. Fiora rushed to his side._

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

_"It's all ok, Mark, it's all ok! You will survive!" she whispered, holding him in her arms as he fell again. "You can't die, my love... Not now..."_

_"And to think that we once walked the same path... MARK AND NERGAL THAER, FATHER AND SON, TOGETHER! AH AH AH AH AH! AWAIT THE END OF THE WORLD, TREMBLING IN THE SHADOWS OF DRAGONS!" barked at them._

_And, with a puff of smoke, he disappeared._

_"Mark..." whispered Fiora. "Mark, don't die... I'm here only because of you, that helped me... Mark... No!" said, as he closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face._

_"Fiora... At long last... My demise..." He coughed, blood splattering all over Fiora's lap. "Lyn, Hec, Eli... Now you know... My secret..." said, his voice lowering, together with Lyn and Hector's heads._

_"Do something! You can't let HIM die!" said Fiora in tears, looking at Athos. He just looked sadly at her and shook his head._

_"Fiora... I'm sorry... Always remember... That i... Love... You..." said Mark, his life force extinguishing._

_"Mark!" called Fiora. "No! You promised! I didn't suicide because of you! Mark!" She lowered her head, almost touching his. "Mark..." _

_She raised her head to the sky, and screamed together with Eliwood._

_"NINIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"_

_-_Present-

**Cue: Unshakable Faith (FE7)**

"No..." said Kaiser, clutching his blade. "You will not, because _I_ will slay YOU! Durandal, your time is at an end!" He leaped high, holding the Masamune over his head. "WITHSTAND THE FURY OF A DRAGON!"

shouted as he pointed his sword upwards. A spark ran over the blade, and when reached the tip Kaiser roared. Two giant draconic wings seemed to spawn from his back as he descended.

"FINISHING STRIKE! LORD DRAGON'S WRATH!"

He smashed the ground and let loose an eruption of fiery magma. Durandal materialized an ethereal staff in her hand and held it high. She stopped the magma. However, with a flash of light, Kaiser returned human, retrasformed his sword into a katana, and sheathed it slowly.

"And what you've done? Shin Saezar, you're only a nuisance, you're not as strong as you were. Fall now, as-GAAAAAAH!"

Durandal was sliced yet again, and this time, she fell to her knees.

"Fiora... I'm sorry." said Kaiser, as he pulled the blade out two inches and put it down again. "_Shin – Zantetsuken._"

Ogma turned around as he couldn't bear that sight.

The last shriek of Durandal echoed in Kaiser's ears as the sword was shattered, his spirit finally defeated.

Or at least, this was thought by Kaiser.

She stood up, rising again. She wasn't defeated. Not yet...

She held her hand forward, and a sword of fire materialized. "Saezar... How dare you, defeating me not once, but twice! I will make you regret for this! For this and everything else you've made!" said, readying herself.

Kaiser gritted his teeth. _If only Eli or Nini were here... _

He unsheathed the Masamune. A tear fell from his eyes. _Fiora... Why?_

_Why must we fight? At last, we are reunited and this happens... Why, Naga? Why must you put me through this?_

"Durandal... You've no right to do this. Ok, i'm a half – dragon. And so? What i've done? Maybe you don't know, but the humans started the Scouring. Forsake your foolish plan and give me back Fiora!"

She just chuckled. "I don't belong to the Scouring, Saezar... Don't you remember? Our previous fight? You, me and Rye... A fight to the death..." Kaiser felt an unbearable pain in his head. He fell on his knees.

_What the hell is happening?_

**Cue: Softly with Grace (FE7)**

-2000 years ago, Dragon's Gate-

_Saezar Veros roared as he fired a giant beam of destruction, annihilating an entire battallion. His brother, Rye Veros, was biting and hacking to the soldiers a few hundred meters away. The Dragon Lord charged up another beam and fired, completely disintegrating many soldiers._

_**"Rout them, Brothers! We're going to kill them all!"**_

_The order caused the enemies to flee. However, being flying beasts, the Dragons quickly catched up and resumed the slaughter._

_However, as they were about to destroy them, many of the dragons fell dead. Their wings came off, spilling crimson blood all over the ground._

_**"WHAT IS THIS? COME OUT, YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!"**_

_"I'm just here."_

_A man, wielding a greatblade as big as himself, was staring at the Dragon. **"You... You've returned, Durandal..."**_

_"I have, Saezar. No more you will kill humans! This is the Dragonslayer, and it will soon taste your blood!" said, as he held the blade high._

_It shone with the colors of the rainbow, and Durandal slashed the air._

_"It ends now, Saezar..."_

_**"AAAAH AH AH AH! What is this? Soon, you will join your beloved Tessa again! ULTIMATE ATTACK! MEGA FLA-"**_

_Saezar felt an unbearable pain at its wings. Soon, the pain extended at his whole body as gashes appeared all over it. He fell on the ground._

_Just as he felt his last breath leaving his lungs, he saw Rye, also dying._

_**"Durandal... It doesn't end here... I will... re... turn..."**_

_The man closed his eyes._

_"Final Technique. Shin – Zantetsuken."_

**Cue: Lights in the Dark (FE8)**

-Present-

"This... Is what happened, then? Then why? You've won! Damn it, the Dragons couldn't be of less importance to me right now! Just give me back Fiora! Durandal! Return in the sword, as i'm not the Dragon you fought! He was heartless and brutal, i'm just a half-dragon Strategist that wants a normal life! A normal life with his loved one!" said Kaiser. "The same one you've just possessed!"

Rye woke up. He looked at them. _I swear i've already saw that woman..._

Durandal nodded.

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

"You're right. I've no right to possess her... As you've done nothing wrong.

Kaiser... And Rye..." said, Fiora's eyes returning to blue. "You may be their reincarnations, but i trust your willpower. I will lend you my strength."

The Masamune began to shine. "What..." whispered Kaiser.

"I'm infusing my strength in your sword. This will probably be the last time we'll see... So..."

Durandal pointed at herself. "Take care of her, OK?"

Then Fiora collapsed, the Masamune shining brightly.

The Dragonkin sheathed it. "The sword of kings... Kaladgolg... Durandal, thank you. For both times."

_Just be sure to slay dragons with me._ said Durandal.

Kaiser nodded. He turned around, staring at Rye. "This doesn't change the fact that you're an imposter, y'know. But, i will forgive you."

**Cue: Comrades (FE8)**

Ryu offered his hand, still shaking from what happened. "Robin Reath, Master Tactician and Ice Dragon. Call me Ryu."

"Mark Thaer, Master Strategist and Wind Dragon. Call me Kaiser." he said, shaking the hand. _He has a strong will,_ thought.

Ogma lowered his shield. "All OK? Finished? Can i come out or you're gonna blow up the continent?" said.

"Ryu, this is Ogma. That" he pointed at the girl in his arms "Is Ninian, my half-sister. And-"

"ULTIMATE SWORD MASTER ACE TO THE RESCUE! VILLAINS, SAY YOUR PRAYERS! SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH MY SUPER AWESOME COOL-LOOKING SWORD!" shouted Ace, trampling Kaiser.

"What the FU-beep-!?" said Ogma and Ryu together.

Ace pumped his fist. "YEAH! They fled in fear of my power! I'm awesome AND cool! Hell yeah!"

He got smashed in the head by the flat side of a sword. "Forgive him. He's an helpless idiot. All OK, Fa-Kaiser?" said Vivian, worried.

"Yeah. Vivian... This is Ryu." said him.

He had long, flowing red hairs. Shining, intense golden eyes.

A mystical, familiar gem in his ring too.

"An Icestone... Just like hers..." said, pointing at Ninian.

"Vivian... Ninian... Well, that's a big imagination we have here, right daddy?" joked Ryu, ruffling Vivian's hair. She giggled.

"Well, Ryu, she's my daughter, yeah, but she has a peculiar thing... She comes from the future." said Kaiser. Ryu flinched. "WHAT?"

**Cue: Light to Tomorrow (FE7)**

"Ace, do you happen to have a sister named Morgana?" said.

Ace scratched his head. "Now that you're askin'... At the hideout we were... Me, Vivian, Reich, Ridley, me, Vivian, Deus, Tria, Shin, me, Vivian, Zenk, Seri and Septer, me, Vivian, Octo, Nina, Zero, me,Vivian and Morgana. Yes, i have." Vivian facepalmed. "Ace. Four plus three?"

"Let me think... Seven? No, it can't be... Bet it's four! Or three!"

"It's... WRONG!" shouted Vivian, smashing him (With the sword).

Kaiser smiled. "You will explain everything in a safe place. Come."

He held his medallion and became a Wind Dragon.

Everyone stared in awe at him, minus Ryu.

**"What you're waiting? Come on!"**

* * *

_"Fiora... Is it really right?"_

_"How can we know... Unless we try?"_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Ace, you doofus... Anyway, Mark's death in the flashback was undone at the same time of Ninian's. Don't ask me how Eliwood managed to go on without him...**

**Anyway, the second protagonist is revealed. They'll never get along well, mind you.**


	9. Chapter VI, Book I

**Well, this chap will play a pivotal role in the story so read carefully... And don't kill me for the OBVIOUS reference, I beg you.**

**EDIT: Thanks Gunlord! The first chap was the most difficult :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This author doesn't-(gets Zantetsuken'd) Gah! Ahhhhhh... (Collapses)**

**Kaiser: Yeah, critical hit.**

* * *

-Chapter VI, Book I-

-Unrequited Love: Kaiser and Fiora-

-2 days later, inn in a village near Badon-

"Uhhh... Where... Am i?"

Fiora slowly opened her eyes and woke up. It was nighttime.

Kaiser was sitting near her bed. However, he was sleeping.

"Mark..." she whispered. "Mark!"

He immediately woke up. "Fiora!" said, hugging her.

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

"Mark... Is that you? Am i alive?"

"Yeah, Fiora. It's me. I missed you so... I thought i killed you... I'm so sorry..." said Kaiser, crying on her shoulder.

"I never stopped... I searched for you everywhere... And when i found you, that happened... But what matters, is that you and me are here, together..."

"Together again... My love."

"Together again... Mark."

They kissed, but they stopped when Ace crashed through the wall.

"AND NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" shouted Vivian.

Kaiser facepalmed. "Ace..." said in a creepy tone.

"What? I only said that she was as pretty as killing zombies! But for me, killing zombies IS pretty! Damn, i'm in trouble, alright." said Ace, bracing.

Let's just say that Ace wanted to be Sain when he was busted spying.

Took care of that (Ace earned a trip to the White Mage's house), Kaiser returned to sit at the side of Fiora's bed.

"You know, i watched over you the whole time." whispered.

Fiora blushed. "Really? I mean... Mark... I knew it."

Kaiser kissed her again. This time was more than a kiss.

"Wait, wait, wait... Fiora... What...?" said Kaiser when Fiora took off his tunic, leaving his chest naked.

She put a finger on his lips. "Just do it, champ."

"HOLY DAMN THAT HURTS!"

"Shut up and let me heal you."

"S&%T S&%T S&%T QUIT IIIIIIIIIIT!"

Ryu discovered at his own loss that Ace was allergic to the Elixir. So he went down the road of the cauterization, but this too was a pain to do... For both parts. Ace was screaming like a girl non-stop, and the poor Kaiser was divided between three things: Fiora (and what she wanted to do), Ace (and his killer instinct towards him) and his thoughts.

"Fiora... Is it really right? Dragons and humans can't coexist, you know."

He could feel the warmth of Fiora's body against his. But he couldn't do it.

"Mark... How can we know... Unless we try?" she whispered in his ear, grabbing him tighter. He smiled. "You're the kindest person in the world, Fiora... But, still..." He was silenced by another kiss.

_"How can we know..."_

She knew what to do, and so did he.

_"Unless..."_

This time, no one broke their embrace.

_"We.."_

This time, Kaiser truly understood the meaning of love.

_"Try?"_

_..._

"Mark..." whispered Fiora, hugging Kaiser's chest. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"What's it?" replied him holding her tightly, not caring anymore for what they did.

"...I love you." said her sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

"...I too." added him, slowly caressing her.

-The next day-

"Yeaaaaaah... Another day."

Ogma woke up confortably this time. No explosions or whatever.

Just Ace still screaming like a girl.

He went downstairs, where he found Eliwood eating a root soup.

"Mornin', Lord."

He turned around. "Morning. Who are you?"

Ogma shrugged. "Ogma, mercenary in this merry band of freaks."

He pointed at a girl with sky blue hairs. "That is Vivian."

Then he pointed at the source of the noise. "Ace and Ryu, your imposter."

Eli nodded. "I know the rest. Thanks for protecting Ninian."

"Nothin' at all. Should i call Kaiser downstairs?"

"So it's Kaiser now? Yes, call him. I want to talk to him."

Ogma went upstairs and into Fiora's room.

Kaiser was sleeping peacefully. Fiora was resting on top of him, his chest and shoulders covered by her long hairs. She wore no tunic, nor did he. Both of them were smiling.

**Cue: A hint of things to come (FE7)**

"Uh!"

Ace braced. "What? What i've done now?!"

Vivian shook her head. "Nothing. Just the feeling that i took a hit."

Ogma came running downstairs. "GUYS!"

Ryu raised his head from the bowl of soup. "What?"

"Guess what! Just guess!" said the Hero, with a great smile.

"I got forgiven!" said Ryu.

"The other day's things were forgotten!" said Eliwood.

"FREE BOOZE AND PORKCHOP!" shouted Ace.

"People that don't care about dragons!" said Ninian.

"Almost..." said Ogma.

"Mo-Fiora woke up!" said Vivian.

"Almost..."

Ace grinned. "You spied on them..." He thrusted his palm forward. "Right?" said, still grinning. Ninian facepalmed. "If your hairs weren't red, i'd say that you're Sain's relative." She widened her eyes. "WAIT, WHAT?"

Eliwood smiled. "Yeah... Go champ..."

Vivian put a hand over her mouth. "HOLY-"

Kaiser rushed downstairs with his chest naked. "ACEEEE! I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU THIS TIME!" shouted, his medallion shining.

"Wait, Kaiser... I entered your room. Sorry, pal." said Ogma.

Kaiser took a long breath. "Damn, you remind me of that time with Hector. However, no blackmail this time since you weren't looking for Florina..."

Eliwood chuckled. "Still remembering that time, eh?" He gave a pat on his shoulder. "Good job, my friend. Nice strategy." Kaiser blushed.

Vivian smacked him in the face with the Masamune.

"What was that for?" asked the Strategist. However, he said something like: "Wuut woz tath forh?"

"YOU PERVERT!" she shouted.

**Cue: Going my way (FE7)**

Everyone else was flabbergasted. "Pervert? I'd rather say that this is the cycle of life." said Ryu. "However, i bet that she isn't a Divine Dragon..."

Ace shrugged, then flinched. "WHAT? A DIVINE-" A smash in the face and he was done for.

"Pipe down, you divine jerk." said Vivian.

"Quite the violent gal, eh? But Kaiser isn't a pervert. It's perfectly normal to make se-" This time, Ninian smashed Eliwood for the sake of the rating.

"Oh, come on! You can't smash us just because-Hey!" Ogma parried Vivian's sword with his giant shield. He grabbed her wrist and took the sword from her. "Ok, maybe you're confused and frightened by this, but remember: This is a different timeline than yours. What happened is different." said calmly Ryu, looking in her eyes. "And besides, i've already experienced this, and with a worse paradox than this. At least you aren't your own mother." Kaiser nodded. "I heard of that. I inspire my strategy from their Tactician."

Ryu smiled. "Yeah, many do that."

Vivian took a deep breath. "Good job... Dad."

Fiora came down the stairs, yawning. "Good morning, everyone..."

Vivian quickly hid behind Kaiser.

"Good morning, Fiora." said Ninian. "How did you convince him?"

Fiora blushed. "I don't sincerely know what you're talking about..."

Ryu patted her shoulder. "Good job."

Kaiser gritted his teeth. "Damn, stop teasing us!"

Ace laughed. "But it's so darn fun!" He looked at Fiora and Kaiser cracking their joints. "Ok, i'm screwed."

**Cue: Recollection of a Petal (FE7)**

-Two hours later-

"So Ace is a Divine Dragon?"

Ryu nodded. "Yes. Giving my wife and relatives, it can only be him. You know, i met my daughter, by the name of Morgana, and she told me she had a brother. Ace has a sister named Morgana. Come on, do the jig."

Fiora looked at Vivian. "And you are really..."

"Yes... I am..." she said, crying with joy.

Ace was mumbling to himself. "A Divine Dragon? So all those thingamajicks that Morgana was always blabberin' weren't so crazy."

He snapped his fingers. "Then... This medallion is..." said, taking a gem from his pocket. Ninian, Kaiser and Ryu flinched. It was a Divinestone!

"This gem... It's a Dragonstone?" asked Fiora. "A... Lightstone?"

Kaiser shook his head. "The Goddess of Dragons... Naga..." whispered.

He bowed to Ryu, followed by Ninian. "Honor to you, Divine." said her.

Fiora gasped. She never saw Kaiser bow. To _anyone._ "So Divine Dragons, in your society, are Lordlike?" said Eliwood. Ryu chuckled.

"One: No, they are _godlike_. Two: Don't bow to me, for is Chiki the Divine. I'm the purest form of darkness, born from its depths. I bring only sorrow to those i encounter. I'm sorry, Kaiser. I didn't want to steal your friends, nor your life. I'm a Tactician, yes, but no more. Soon, i'll leave, to head for a place in which to die alone... I'm glad i met you, Ace."

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

Fiora slapped him.

"Idiot." said. "You were a follower of the Dark Path. But now? Do you still follow it? Mark was the son of our archnemesis. And so was Nini. Do you see us hating them? No. Do we hate you now that you told us that? No."

"But... I did unforgivable sins... I even... Let my friend disappear..."

Fiora punched him in the face. "STUPID! Don't you understand? We don't care what you _did_. We care about what you _do_. _Now._"

Ryu spat one of his teeth. "I don't care about what you care about. I'll go my way. Farewell, Dragoness."

She tried to grab him, but Kaiser stopped her. She closed her eyes, crying.

Just as he was exiting, Ace grabbed him and shoved him inside.

"You..." said the Tactician.

"AND THEN?!" shouted Ace, seething with rage. "WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO?! IN OUR FUTURE, I AND MY FRIENDS WEREN'T GOING OUT MERRILY! WE WERE STARVING! MORGANA GAVE ME HER RATIONS, EVERYDAY! UNTIL SHE... She..."

Ace gritted his teeth.

**Cue: Shattered Life (FE7)**

"She... Died for me. That's why i keep her medallion on my heart."

Kaiser watched Ace silently. "Is it real?" asked to Vivian. She nodded.

"When the War of Seals ended, every nation in Elibe was reduced to ashes. No one gave food to us. I was orphan, and so were Ace and Morgana shortly thereafter... We eventually found that band of mercenaries and joined them. You know the rest."

"...Father." said Ace. "Are you going to change the future, or letting your own family die? Mom died because you didn't protect her. Are you going to do something or what? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"

Ryu didn't reply. He took his ring off and tossed it to Ace. "This is an Icestone. You will gain its power soon. Go change _your _future, Ace." said bitterly, exiting the building.

"Ryu." said Kaiser, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. "One more step and you're gonna wish that i didn't spare you."

Ryu chuckled. "Come get me... _Saezar_." And he disappeared.

* * *

_"Hero of Seals..."_

_"Don't bow to me, Ace..."_

_"Fight him. I know you can do it, Mark."_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Yep. Just as I love FFVI, I love this chap. It was fun to write. Poor Ace...**

**Brace for the next chap, it will be the last of Book 1!**

**Actually, I plan to write four Books, one for protagonist, and one for the final part.**

**Seven chapters for book at least. Well, R&R!**


	10. Chapter VII, Book I

**This chap will have a MAJOR plot twist. That will be unpleasant. I warned you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: (Shivers in fear of Kaiser)**

* * *

-Chapter VII, Book I-

-The Hero of Seals and the Dragon of Darkness-

"Do whatever. You aren't my father." said Ace bitterly.

He looked at the sky. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I HAVE NO FATHER!"

**Cue: One Heart (FE7)**

Vivian patted his shoulder. "You still have me."

Kaiser chuckled. "C'm on, we are a family."

Fiora smiled. "If he doesn't want to be a parent... Let me be your."

Ninian giggled. "So... Last night... You _did _se-mmmmmf!"

Eliwood muffled her. "I swear, it's a family thing to be blunt like that."

"Mmmmmf! Mmmmmf!" protested her.

Ogma ruffled Ace's red hairs. "Heh. They'll be parents, but i'll be teacher!"

Eliwood smiled. "A swordsman, eh? Hector will want to spar with you, y'know... He has a knack for this..."

"He _had _a knack, you want to say."

Everyone looked at the voice. They saw a redhead Swordsman, with a purple haired Shaman in his arms bridal style.

"If things continue like this, this is." he said with a familiar voice.

Ace pointed at him "You..." said.

Vivian blushed. "Y-you..." stuttered.

"Do you know him?" asked Ogma.

"He's the Hero of Seals! It's identical, Vivi! I said it!" said Ace happily.

"Identical... whispered Eliwood, looking at him. In fact, he was.

Ninian gasped. She took out her necklace.

The Swordsman had one too. He chuckled. "Glad to meet you... I always wanted to see you, Mom."

Everyone gasped, including Kaiser. "It can't be..." said Eliwood. He looked at Ninian. "Two months..." whispered at Kaiser. "Roy..." said.

The other redhead nodded.

"Nice to meet you... Father."

Ace and Vivian kneeled. Roy shook his head.

"Don't bow to me, Ace. It's because of you if i'm here."

The Hero immediately followed the advice. "These are Ogma, my teacher, Vivian, my... Comrade..." Saying this, he blushed a bit "And these are... Well... You know."

Roy gasped. "Ka... Kaiser Garth?"

Fiora giggled. "Kaiser? No, he's Mark."

Kaiser caressed her. "After... That, i took another name. Kaiser Garth."

Roy gently put the Shaman on the ground. Then, he proceded to unsheathe his blade. "Then... I have to kill you, for if i don't do that you will lose control, eventually becoming Saezar the Godslayer."

**Cue: What comes from Darkness (FE7)**

Kaiser felt a searing pain in his head. His medallion shone, but this time in black light. He fell on his knees and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were blood red.

"What's..." said Ogma.

"The Sealed... No... Mark!" said Ninian, taking his hands in hers. "No!" repeated, as the medallion began to crack.

"Mark! Not again! Don't do it!" shouted Fiora as a black power began emanating from Kaiser. He swatted away both of them, and Eliwood too took his blade. Ogma grabbed the others and repaired them behind his shield. Vivian tried to free herself, but to no avail.

"Wait! Father! You can't!" shouted, but Kaiser seemed to be deaf.

**Cue: Return of the Demon King (FE8)**

**"So... This is how the world changed, eh?"** said Kaiser.

"Saezar! I failed to protect the world, but now, i will kill you! IGNIS! TUUS VIS RELAXAT! SECTIS TENEBRARUM!" shouted Roy, making his blade erupt in flames. He slashed at Kaiser, but he parried with his usual blinding speed. **"Kaladgolg... A nice blade indeed. Let's see what this body can do!" **said. He unleashed his fury on Roy, who was unable to dodge and got slashed by Zantetsuken.

"ROY!" called Eliwood. He checked on him. "Good, he's breathing..."

He turned to Kaiser. "You... Blackheart, what have you done?"

**"Nothing at all. He is my reincarnation, so i simply took his body."** answered the Dark Dragon, grabbing his medallion and shattering it.

**"AND NOW MY REIGN WILL RETURN! BURN AWAY IN ETERNAL FIRE-GAH!"**

Fiora bolted away from behind Ogma and kissed Kaiser on the lips.

"Fight him. You can do it! I know you can, Mark..."

Kaiser fell again on his knees, roaring. His eyes kept switching between scarlet and blood red, as his voice changed in two different ones.

"ARGH! Leave me alone, demon!"

**"RAAAGH! GO AWAY, YOU BRAT!"**

"Curse you, damn it! I won't be defeated by you!"

**"YOU WILL! NOW GIVE ME YOUR BODY!"**

"NO!"

**"YES!"**

"NO!"

**"YEES!"**

A spark of desperation lighted up Kaiser's eyes. He reached for Kaladgolg.

**"Gah! If i die, you die as well!"**

"But if I die, YOU die as well!"

**"NOOOOO!"**

The Dragon tried to stop Kaiser dragging the blade to his throat, but he stopped just there, his hand shaking. Kaiser looked at Fiora.

She nodded. "We'll need... Him?" said, sadly. A tear fell in her bangs.

Kaiser smiled. "No... But _her._" said, pointing at the Shaman. "Him" said, pointing at Roy. "And... You."

Fiora lowered her head. "Even though i will see you again. Just in case..." they kissed again, both of them crying. "Mark... I... Will always... Remember you... Farewell." whispered Fiora, slashing with Kaladgolg.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Vivian, being held by Ace.

"Mark... It... It... It..." Ninian lost consciousness. Her medallion cracked as well. Fortunately, it just cracked.

"Mark..." said Eliwood.

"My friend..." muttered Ogma.

"Kaiser..." whispered Ace.

Kaiser fell to the ground, lifeless. The black aura surrounding him began to fade away, and the group felt as the gravity suddently intensified.

Eventually, it stopped.

Fiora knelt on Kaiser's body. She was crying.

"Fa... Father..." murmured Roy, opening his eyes. "Is he...?"

Eliwood nodded, lowering his head. "Yes, Roy. He's dead."

**Cue: Anguish (FE7)**

Fiora let out a cry of sadness, raising her head to the sky.

She lost her love not once, but twice. And this time, she was the one to strike him down. Vivian knelt at her side. "You know, he saved me too."

"So typical of him... He tried to save or redeem everyone. Even Nergal...

Even Durandal... " She wept out the tears. "He saved me... And i killed him... Without mercy..."

_It was the right thing to do_, said a voice in her head.

"What? What are you..." She looked at Kaladgolg. "Durandal..."

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

_I'm sorry, Fiora. I sensed it, but with being dead and all,i couldn't do anything. But, he made me recognize my mistakes. Saezar was the heartless dragon. He was Kaiser, not Saezar. He was corrupted **by** Saezar. But there is a way to bring him back..._

"Bramimond" said Fiora.

"What?" asked Eliwood. "Bramimond? Isn't he..."

_No, he isn't. He's still alive. Although not for much more. And he can't do it anymore. Though, there is another thing that can resurrect the dead._

"Valkyrie..." said the Lord.

"I doubt its keeper will be pleased to hear that we'll be usin' it." said Ace.

"But, hell, i'm bringin' him back! Or Vivian will..." He stopped.

"Will?" asked Roy.

"Disappear. Her father is dead. No father, no daughter. Cause and effect."

said Ogma. "If we change the future, you may too disappear. Because your future never came to be. It's a loss or a loss for you. Kaputt. Game over."

Vivian felt a heavy weight on her heart. _Disappear?_ She closed her eyes.

_So be it. _"I'm changing the future." said. "And even if i'll disappear, i don't care. I'll not allow Morgana to die. I'll not allow Father to. Nor everyone."

Vivian smiled. "Who's with me?"

**Cue: Lights in the Dark (FE8)**

Ace patted her shoulder, as she did with him. "To the end, baby!"

Ogma nodded. "An adventure, eh? Just what i was looking for!"

Eliwood looked at Fiora, who was still crying. "Yes. For both of us."

Ninian smiled, awakening. "Kaiser did that for me after all..."

Roy gripped his fist. "I couldn't save him. I'll save everyone else."

"Uhhh... Roy..." said the Shaman, raising her head. She had deep and shining pink eyes. Roy ran up to her. "Sophia, we were too late! You were right, Kaiser was his name! He turned to Saezar, he-"

She silenced him by raising her hand and stared at the others. "Ogma, the Colonel. Fiora, the Dragon Knight. Eliwood, the Flame Lord. Ninian, the Ice Princess." she wept away a tear. "Ogma, killed by an Assassin. Eliwood, by the Dark Will. Ninian, by Saezar. Fiora" she looked at her. "Sacrificed to resurrect Saezar and conquer the world."

Everyone was flabbergasted by her words. "What?" said Ogma. "How can you know? Are you a Shaman or what?"

She chuckled deeply.

"Sophia, Half-dragon. Princess of Manaketes. And Oracle... Oracle of the deepest darkness."

* * *

_"So be it."_

_"Ah... Sorry, pal."_

_"Nope. No Valkyrie."_

_"That would be me."_

-End of Book 1-

* * *

**Poor Kaiser. The fact that Roy showed up pretty much sums up my idea on the cast. Still, Ike may or may not show up, depending on the story's direction.**

**Anyway, the story's not over. Stay tuned! Garth out.**


	11. Intermission I

**Intermission time! This is a relief from all the drama, so don't take this sadly. Hey, there IS a happy ending... But you have to reach it.**

**BTW nearly everyone here is from Heroes of light and Shadow, FE12 for friends. Yes, I used the translation because I can't read Japanese :(**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This author doesn't own anything. Ok now that I said that can you leave me alone?**

**Kaiser: No.**

* * *

-Intermission-

-Kazar and Kalisia-

"Sooo... A princess of Manaketes?" said Kazar.

"Yes... Princess i was. But no more." said sadly Sophia.

Ogma looked outside. "Better go to bed. Tomorrow we have a rather important knighting thing going on."

"Yeahhh... Better go home." said Kazar, walking away. "Bye, Og."

-At the barracks-

"YEAH! FULL HOUSE!" shouted Cecille, showing her cards.

"Oh damn. I'm busted." sighed Luke, walking away.

"Holy damn. You totally fooled me!" said Rody.

"Way to go, Cecille!" waved Katarina, giggling non-stop.

Kazar slammed the door open. "Hey guys. You won't believe what i'm going to tell you! Guess what is!"

"Ladies!" said Luke.

"Funds!" said Rody.

"A present for me!" said Cecille.

Katarina stood there, with a hand over her mouth. She was blushing heavily. "Did you..." whispered.

"Kazar, stop quizzing us and just tell us what you want to tell." said a blonde Mage, sitting at a table full of books.

"Kalisia, i was only trying to stir things up. Ogma told me a story!" said him, brimming with excitement. Katarina let out a breath of relief.

"Story?" said Luke, scratching his head. "No chicks?"

"And you listened?" asked Kalisia.

"Sis, just because YOU are the intellectual, egg-head type, it doesn't mean that i'm automatically the crazy one!" protested Kazar.

"On that, i have to object..." replied Kalisia.

"Enough, you! I wanna hear the story!" said Cecille.

Kazar sat on his bed. "Really? This is a rather crazy story, and it's not finished yet. Do you REALLY want to listen?"

"Yes." said Cecille.

"It contains dragons."

"Yes."

"Blood."

"Yes."

"Manly themes."

"YEEEEES! JUST TELL ME THE FREAKIN' STORY!"

Luke rolled on the floor, laughing. Rody facepalmed and Kalisia shook her head. She yawned. "Just tell her the story, Kazar... I wanna go to bed..."

Kazar smirked. "Here we go..."

-The next day-

"Good mornin', Commander." said Ogma.

"Ogma... I have somethin' to ask. Can you continue your story? Please?"

said Cecille, making puppy eyes. He shrugged. "Yes, why not. Gather here, everyone." Luke, Rody and Ryan sat on a low wall, Cecille on the ground, Katarina went to town to care for 'some business' and the two blonde siblings sat next to the redhead Cavalier.

"Well, Kaiser _has _to be revived, yeah? Couldn't let him dead." said her.

Ogma closed his eyes. A tear fell on the ground. "It's _exactly _this our greatest mistake. That we let him go." said.

Kazar and Kalisia gripped their fists. "What?" they said together. "Kaiser can't turn evil without thinking! He has to return to Fiora's side!"

"Yes, boys... He _will_ return, one day..." said a sweet voice.

"Hey... Well met." said Ogma.

Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful Dragoness in shining, golden full-body armor, holding her helmet under her arm. She had long, flowing light blue hairs, and sad eyes. She had two red lines on her cheeks, that started under her eyes and continued all the way to the neck, where they intertwined in a web-like manner.

A katana was tied to her left armpit.

"I can tell you the story so far... But how it will continue, only time will tell. I eagerly await the moment Kaiser will return to my side, and i'm impatiently looking forward to it. Now... Let's begin." said Fiora, a gentle light shining in her eyes.

* * *

**For information: Kazar is the male unit you can create at the beginning of FE12, Kalisia is the female one.**

**Also, I'd like to point out the chars' classes (Mainly because some are rather ankward)**

**Kaiser: Strategist (Looks like a male Blade Lord with a hooded cloak)**

**Fiora: Dragoness (Just imagine a female, blue haired, non-emo, helmetless Kain.)**

**Eliwood, Roy: Lord (Yes, they downgraded...)**

**Ninian: Manakete**

**Sophia: Oracle (Looks like a hatless Black Mage, FF-style)**

**Ogma, Ace: Hero (Ace wears a longcoat, Ogma has a bigger shield)**

**Vivian: Swordmaster**

**Kazar: Mercenary**

**Kalisia, Katarina: Mage (However Kalisia doesn't dress so lightly, she has a long gown.)**

**Cecille, Luke, Rody: Cavalier**

**Ryan: Archer**

**Ogma (Intermission version): Veteran (Thicker shield, a helmet)**

**Ryu: Tactician (Essentially a Druid with a spellbook)**


	12. Chapter I, Book II

**Again, sorry for the misplacing of chaps, though it made sense either way. Oh well.**

* * *

-Book II: Tyra the Scholar-

-Chapter VIII-

-Blue haired Lord-

**Cue: One Heart (FE7)**

"So, a Dark Dragon after all?" asked Ace. Sophia nodded.

Ogma smiled. "My Dark Dragon didn't look so pretty, however." joked, making her blush a bit.

"Where is Valkyrie? Can you see it?" asked Roy. The Oracle shook her head. "Can't see a thing. Only darkness. However, i see a blue haired Lord on a throne, with a lady at his side, and a Pegasus Knight knelt before him." said. "And an old Paladin beside them."

"Hec. It can only be him." said Eliwood. "Blue hairs, a... Lady... And a Pegasus Knight. Yes. However... I doubt Fiora would want to go to Ostia, now that she..."

"No, i will come with you. I must... For Mark too." said Fiora with a stern look on her face. However, she had wept so much that the light in her eyes almost disappeared.

"So be it." said Sophia, turning around and beginning to walk away.

-That afternoon-

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

Vivian sat next to her mother, patting her shoulder. "It will all go smoothly, Mom. We'll revive him."

She smiled sadly. "He managed to die twice. Next time, he stays dead."

She stared at the cloaked Zombie and lowered her head.

Sophia casted a spell that made Kaiser's corpse move like a human's body. Thus, they were able to pass through the countryside without questions on the line of: 'Why do you carry a corpse on your shoulders?'

"Die twice?" asked Vivian, flabbergasted.

"Die twice. One in the War of the Darkness and the other now."

Fiora caressed Vivian's face. "You remember me of him so much... His deep eyes, you have an identical expression too."

"...So this is how we won the war. I swore i would change the past, and Sophia brought us in the past. We lost sight of Lilina, however." concluded Roy. "But i know where she is..."

"Lilina? Don't tell me... Lilian Luxia Ostia, right?" asked Eliwood.

"Yes, why?"

"Don't ask... Roy Ignes Pherae."

He shrugged. "Papa, i know my name. There's no use of..."

**Cue: Going My Way (FE7)**

"ROY IGNES PHERAE! FINALLY, HIS NAME! GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH! JUST ONE, PLEASE!" shouted Ace, trampling them both. "I'M YOUR GREATEST FAN ALIVE! MARRY ME! HAVE MY... Children? What the f-beep- are they writing on the script?"

"Probably to NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" shouted Vivian, smashing Ace on the head again.

"CUT!" said a random voice.

"Yeahhh... Finally a break." says Roy, cracking his joints.

"BOOZE!" shouts Ace, catching a thrown can of beer.

"Who wants a coffee?" asks Ogma, relaxing on a rock.

"Me. Impersonating a Zombie is frustrating, did you know?" says Kaiser.

"Not as seeing you like this, darling..." says Fiora, hugging him.

Vivian facepalms. _Helpless idiots..._

"Ok... Camera... Ciak!"

Everyone returns at their previous positions...

**Cue: A hint of things to come (FE7)**

"So this is your full name, Roy?" asked Ace.

"Quite suggestive, yes. My affinity is Fire, hence Ignes." said the Lord, looking at his mother, Sophia and Fiora who went in the nearby thicket.

"Holy damn, why women must go everywhere in a pack?!" said Ogma, looking rather disappointing.

"Eyeing Sophia? She's quite the gal, yeah. A bit on the '...' side though." said Roy, patting his shoulder.

Ogma looked away. "No, i have already sighted one. Though she's in love with my Lord... And so, i went on a faraway trip searching for adventure."

"Ah... Sorry, pal." said Ace.

"Well... At least you didn't have to choose. I had, in the order: A dancer, a Pegasus Knight, Sophia, Lilina and Sue literally catfighting for my attentions. But Lilina easily swooped them all away... She's always been my first and only true friend." said Roy.

"Heck, at least i had only Lyn and Ninian to choose from... Not Serra, absolutely, and Fiora and Florina were... Already taken." said Eliwood.

"Lyn the Blademaster? She was the mother of Sue... She talked of her every day. Of her and of her father, the Marksman Rath." replied Roy.

"Hector used to define her as a 'sweet-looking devil', y'know." commented Fiora, returning with the other girls. "How i know? Well, let's just say that i NEVER allowed that brute near Florina alone..."

"Who's a brute?" said a familiar voice from above.

"Here they are!" said a girls'voice.

"Heey! Fiora! I'm here!" said a sweet voice.

The group lifted their heads and just couldn't believe what they saw... Or at least Eliwood and Ninian couldn't believe it.

Hector on a Pegasus. Can something be more flabbergasting?

Well, maybe an intelligent Ace.

**Cue: One Heart (FE7)**

"Eli! Nini! Mar! Fio! I'm flying on a freakin' Pegasus! Look at me Eli! I beat you again!" shouted Hector.

The girls on the other two Pegasi facepalmed together with Vivian.

"Ah yes? Let's see if ya can beat ME bro! Come down here!" said Ace.

"Ah yes? Here i coooOOOOOOOOME!" shouted Hector as he fell, elbowing Ace to the ground. "Piece o'cake."

Vivian, however, smashed him. Yes, with the Masamune.

The other two gently glided to the ground and jumped off. One was a rather short young lady, with lavender hair and a gentle look. The other was an equally short girl with very long, dark blue hairs and an innocent look. Roy immediately hugged her.

"Lilina! I missed you so!" said sweetly to her.

"Roy... I... Didn't know what to do... It's all so unfamiliar..." said Lilina.

"Oi! Miss Lili!" said Ace, bowing down.

"Oh... Ace! Well met!"

The lavender haired woman and Fiora stared at eachother for a good minute. Then Fiora ruffled her hair. "Florina, you're so grown up!" said.

"Heheh... How it's going with Mark?" asked Florina.

"Good, good, but Hec... Do you happen to have a staff named Valkyrie at Ostia? Maybe it's Serra's?" asked Eliwood.

Hector shrugged. "Nope. No Valkyrie."

Fiora gasped. "And so?... Mark will..."

"Will?" asked Florina, looking at the Zombie of Kaiser.

"No... It can't be... Another Lord..." said Sophia.

"Who's this weirdo?" asked Hector, looking at her.

"Sophia, Princess of Dark Dragons. Ace's a Divine, and Vivian here's the daughter of Mark and Fiora. They all are from the future." said Ninian.

"Yes. I know the story. But, Mar! Wanna drink some?" asked Hector to the Zombie, making it shake his head. "Bummer..." whispered the Lord.

After a brief explanation of what happened, Florina went over to comfort Fiora. "I'm sure that you will succeed. _We _will succeed." said.

"Thanks, Flor... But how Sophia could mistake Hec for another Lord? Come on, who's got blue hairs? Except Lilina. A blue haired Lord..." mumbled Fiora.

**Cue: Ships and Homes (FE7)**

"So? A black magic zapping mumbo jumbo and you were brought here?" asked Ace, scratching his head. "And to think that i and Vivi were zapped here by a random portal..."

"Yes, Soph took us here through her black magic... Though she strained herself too much midway and fainted... And Lili ended up in Ostia. Though it was precisely where we wanted to go." said Roy.

"Yes, and when Papa saw me fainted. It was so frightened at the idea, y'see... He wanted a male heir for training him to be a Hero but here i am. Though... I never expected to be your cousin, Vivi." added Lilina.

"Well, it's a good thing, right? What's your affinity?" asked Vivian.

"Light. I'm actually Lilian Luxia Ostia."

"Oh, too bad. I'm Wind. Vivian Caela Thaer."

"Really guys? I'm... I'm... Well..." stuttered Ace. "Damn! That damned motherf-beep- didn't tell me his element... Curse on him and his entire fami... Damn."

"What element had your mother?" said Vivian.

"Light... And he's a Dark Follower. So... I'm... Damn."

"Light and Darkness... Never heard of it." mumbled Roy. "Though it may be Darkness."

"Yeah... At least i have an element. Ace Nokturn... Ehm..." He thought a bit, then punched a nearby tree furiously.

**Cue: Anguish (FE7)**

"F-beep-K! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A LAST NAME! ACCURSED MOTHERF-beep-IN' DARK FOLLOWER! I HATE YOU! BURN FOR ALL I CARE!" shouted Ace in anger. Vivian grabbed his wrist.

**Cue: Lyn's Desire (FE7)**

"You're still our friend. Never forget." said sweetly.

Ace blushed. "Y-yes... Friend... But..."

"Ace. Your father may be the greatest piece of scum in the world, but he's still your father. I mean, look at me! MY father is the reincarnation of a deity of destruction!"

"But... Vivi... I'm a Dark Descendant. I'm not worthy of your pure heart."

"Ace... We've known each other from a long time. In that time, when you were happy, i was too happy. When you were sad, i was too sad. Ace... You may be the dumbest, craziest person in the entire world, but... I can't stay without you." said Vivian, closing in the distance between their faces.

"Vivi... You're actually _prettier _than killing zombies. I like you. As a friend... As a sister... As, actually, a girlfriend..." added Ace.

"We shared joy and sorrow as a family. And a family... We'll always remain. Ace... I love you." concluded Vivian.

"Aren't they two cute lovebirds?" asked Ogma.

"Yeah, yeah, but we must develop a plan. Hector isn't the Lord Sophia was talking of; none of Elibe's Lords have blue hairs and we don't know what it is over the sea. If there is something." said Eliwood.

"I come from Altea, and there _is _a blue haired Lord there. Maybe he is the one. He sits in his throne, yes, but Elice always stands at his side, and Caeda always visits him. She's a Pegasus... Well, Falcon, Knight." said Ogma, cheerfully. "Can't leave my employeer dead, eh?"

"Heh. It resembles me, eh?" said Hector, trying to brag.

"Yeah, whatever. How do we cross the sea?" asked Ninian.

"You're a... Y'know, yes? Can you carry us?" replied the other. She shook her head. "No. One: Ice Dragons _can't _fly, because they have no wings. Two: I swore never to do that again. Three: There are... Physical limitations, right now."

"Oh, yes! Florina's too-OUCH!" shouted Hector as a random stone hit his head. Apparently Ace said something that ignited up a brawl.

"Kids..." said Eliwood with a dreamy tome, caressing Ninian's back.

"Kids..." said Fiora in a sad tone, clutching Kaladgolg.

"Maybe i know the route. Just buy a ship and i can take you to Altea! Then you can ask Marth about Valkyrie!" said Ogma.

"Valkyrie? You mean Ohm." said a random voice from behind them.

Ogma suddently froze over. "M-M-M-Marth?" stuttered. The brawl behind them instantly froze. "EH?" said Ace, with a fist raised, ready to punch.

**Cue: When the Rush comes (FE7)**

"Hey, Og. Og. OG!" tried to call Eliwood.

Then they turned around and saw a blue haired man with a red cape, a young, green haired Archeress who kept her eyes closed, and a regal looking woman, with familiar looking clothes and a mystical white medallion. Ninian bowed to her. " O Divine..." whispered.

"Marth... That would be me." said the man.

The older woman widened her eyes. "Morgana... He... He... He..."

The Archeress looked surprised, although keeping her eyes closed. "Ace..."

Ace jumped up. "Morgana! It's you!" said, hugging her.

* * *

_"Like i should care. I already died."_

_"I ask you this, as a fellow deity of destruction."_

_"I won't be defeated... Never."_

* * *

-End of Chapter-


	13. Chapter II, Book II

**Man, i'm sorry. Seriously, i didn't see that. This is the chap as it's supposed to be.**

**Don't use Copy and Paste to upload. It's really messy.**

* * *

-Chapter IX, Book II-

-The Covenant of Trinity-

**Cue: Land of Promise (FE8)**

"RAISE AGAIN, FROM THE DEPTHS! I COMMAND YOU!"

Kaiser slowly opened his eyes. "What the f-beep-..." muttered. "This doesn't feel like dying. Where am i?"

He looked around. He was in a cavern. Strange symbols were drawn all across the room, with a red substance that Kaiser instantly recognized as blood. A cloaked man with a spellbook stood in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Strategist.

He chuckled and took off his hood. Ryu the Tactician.

"Well met, Kaiser."

The two stared at each other for an eternity. Then Kaiser asked: "Why?"

Ryu grinned. "I have to atone for my sins. But i can't do it myself. I raised your spirit from the Abyss to ask you for your help."

"Look at who's returned crying." said cruelly Kaiser. "After all that you've done to Ace. To your own son."

Ryu smashed the wall with a fist. "TO HELL WITH ACE!"

**Cue: Recollection of a Petal (FE7)**

He looked at Kaiser. "I'm a Dark Spawn. Chiki's a Divine. We aren't supposed to get along. Morgana's enough. But... Hearing what i've done to her future, my heart shattered. I basically killed her. And that, just because that my affinity is Darkness. I'm asking you to accompany me to the Dragon's Altar. I want to speak with Naga. But i can't do it alone."

"And what makes you think that i will help you?"

"The fact that i can send you back to the Abyss whenever i want."

"Like i should care. I already died."

"Listen. Chiki is going insane. If the Shield of Seals isn't reforged, she will lose control entirely, destroying the world. All that she's done will be destroyed. I, Khrom, Lumina and Chiki saved the world. Then Khrom sacrificed itself. Lumina died by childbirth. Us two were left to wander the earth, remnants of a forgotten time. I just want to save Chiki. Will you help me, Kaiser?" asked Ryu. "I ask you this, as a fellow deity of destruction."

Kaiser let out a soft laugh. He offered his hand. "Let's do it. If the world gets destroyed, Fiora too dies, so i have to tag along."

The two shook hands.

Upon exiting the cavern, they were instantly assaulted by some Bandits.

"Give us the dough!" demanded one of them.

Kaiser put a hand on his hip. But no Kaladgolg. "S-beep-."

**Cue: Confidence in the Domination (VP:C)**

"Step back, Kaiser." said Ryu as he opened his spellbook.

The bandits laughed. "A book? Ya keep tha money in a book?" said the chief (A Mercenary), grinning. Ryu started to mutter in a strange language.

His eyes turned black. "I invoke the rites of the fiery Muspellheim and give my soul over to the Inferno's embrace! FLARE STAR!" shouted.

A swirling column of fire engulfed the bandits, ultimately exploding and completely annihilating them. Ryu closed the book. "I never miss."

He put on his hood and crossed arms. "Many hardships lie ahead..."

Kaiser looked at his clothes. Leather tunic, trousers and a green cloak.

He smirked and put on his hood too. "So be it."

Ryu stared at the distance. "Smoke... A village is being attacked. Let's smash. You're with me, right?"

Kaiser nodded. He picked up the greatblade from the corpse of the chief.

"Let's smash."

-At the village-

**Cue: Powerful Foe (FE8)**

"Another time! No! NO! N-O! I won't give it to you, bastards!"

The Berserker grinned. "Then we'll take it!"

Two Warriors immobilized the young Scholar as he took her ring.

She tried to squirm. "No! NO! Not that! It's my mother's..." protested, taking out her spellbook. The Warrior at her left just hacked at her with his axe, and she was forced to drop it to avoid being sliced in two. He picked it up and ripped it in half. "No more flashy sparks!" taunted the Berserker.

The Scholar closed her eyes. Suddently, blue lines started to appear on her neck, intertwining and ultimately fusing in two large lines that continued on her cheeks and ended under her eyes. Her hands too started to be covered in those lines. When she opened her eyes, they weren't red as before. They were purple. Her green hairs started to flutter in the wind.

"Harken the angel's summon..."

A series of white glyphs started to circle around the Bandits that were holding hostages the villagers, immobolizing them. "The true path shall guide you, find peace in annihilation..." Two white wings sprouted from her back. She opened her right hand, pointing the palm at the Bandits. The villagers immediately took cover, fearing what was going to happen.

"PHANTOM DESTRUCTION!" shouted the girl, as a titanic beam of pure light consumed the Bandits and the two Warriors.

"Impressive!" said Ryu, who almost got hit by the beam. He turned around. "Kaiser?" When he saw him, he resumed running. Kaiser ran faster. Eventually, they came out in the square.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Kaiser, seeing the winged Scholar fighting a fully enraged Berserker. He threw his axe high in the air and grabbed the girl with his left hand. He pinned her to the ground and catched the axe, but as he was about to cut her in half, his arm came off.

He roared in blind rage, breaking the girls' wings with his stomps.

This enraged Ryu as well. "You bastard! Burn in the darkest of hells!"

Kaiser just gripped the sword tighter, its blade dripping with blood.

**Cue: The prince's Despair (FE8)**

"If it's death you seek, then death you'll have!" said, disappearing and reappearing behind the Berserker. He kicked it high in the hair and then leaped behind him. Ascending, he slashed his enemy, and slashed at him three more times, forming a star, and dived through him. Blades of wind hit him as Kaiser landed and threw off his cloak. "Ultimate attack!" yelled, slashing with a powerful explosion. The Berserker was sent flying.

Kaiser put the sword on his shoulder. "GRAND CROSS!" shouted, as his enemy exploded again in a burst of white flames shaped like a star.

"Begone and never return." said.

He ran his blade through the ground. "Such... is the power of a Dragon." whispered, taking off his hood, his long blonde hairs fluttering in the wind.

"All OK?" said Ryu, checking on the girl.

"Yes, yes. I'll live. My ring..." she asked. Kaiser handed it over. "This?"

"Yes. It was my mother's... I can't thank you enough..." said her, crying.

Kaiser let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryu. The Strategist took off his hood. "Listen..."

-Seven years ago-

**Cue: Legendary Inheritance (FE7)**

_"LYN! WATCH OUT!"_

_Mark pushed Lyn out of the way, taking the slash from an Assassin. He collapsed on the floor. "Go... For the boss..." he whispered. After killing the enemy, Lyn knelt on him and poured a Vulnerary on his wound._

_"Mark! Get up! It's only a scratch! Only a flesh wound! You'll live! Get up! Come on!" said. She was trying to encourage Mark, but he still trembled and tripped. He was weak from the blood loss._

_"I can't go on. I'll go with Ninian and the other guards outside." said._

_"Not without a weapon. Take mine." said Lyn, undoing the seal on her katana's sheath and handing it over._

_Mark tied it to his side. He noticed a shadow moving behind him._

_He took out the blade, and as he turned around he saw a dead man behind him. His gut was cut by apparently nothing._

_His blade didn't cut him but was crimson with blood._

_"Zantetsuken... A nice technique indeed." said Lyn._

_"How..." whispered Mark._

_"We did it!" shouted Erk, holding a ring high. "This, right?" _

_"Yes. Good, Erk. No extra training for you tomorrow." said Mark._

_They went outside, and Ninian ran up to them. "Have you..."_

_Mark smiled. "Yes." He handed the ring. "It was mom's, right?"_

_"Yeah. The last thing i have left of her." She smiled. "I think... I can actually forgive you for running away."_

_Mark nodded. "Thanks, Nini."_

_-_Present-

**Cue: Comrades (FE8)**

"Who are you?" said the girl.

"Kaiser Caelum Garth." said him.

"I'm Robin Nokturn Reath, but call me Ryu. Your name?"

"I came here to run from those bandits. They want my ring. And almost got it. Don't be scared by this, it's ok." said the Scholar, pointing at her blue lines on the cheeks. "They represent the flow of Mana within me. Right now it's weakening, but when i use my full power, they appear." She offered her hand. "Tyra Luxia Radford. I'm a Scholar, i use light magic."

"I'm a Tactician, and use dark magic." smirked Ryu. "Not Ereshkigal." added, seeing Kaiser eyeing his neck. "He...'s the chief here." said at Tyra.

"Kaiser? Nice to meet you." said her.

He shook her hand. "I'm a Strategist, meaning, i use a blade."

"A Strategist, Tactician, and Scholar? We should call it the Covenant of Trinity, whatcha say?" asked Tyra cheerfully.

"Yeah, i'm in." said Ryu.

"Me too." added Kaiser.

"Caelum, Luxia and Nokturn. We'll be an unstoppable team!"

"TOGETHER!" they shouted at the sky.

-At the top of a nearby mountain-

**Cue: A hint of things to come (FE7)**

"There are'em." said Ryu, pointing at an encampment.

"Fiora..." muttered Kaiser. "Can i...?"

Tyra shook her head. "They'll probably take you for a ghost and kill you... Again. Though you ARE a ghost, right?"

Ryu chuckled. "Having been a Necromancer has its perks, right?"

Kaiser lowered its gaze. "Fiora... Vivian..." He then began to cry.

Ryu put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we're a family."

"Ace hates you, y'know."

"And so does Chiki. I can't tell her she's going to destroy the world. I can't. I will save her, even though she will hate me."

"Don't tell me of hate, please." whispered Tyra, looking down.

"Why?" asked Kaiser.

She wept away a tear. "When i was little..."

-Seven years ago-

**Cue: Diamonds (Rihanna)**

_"No! She hasn't done anything!"_

_"She has to leave, for she is a descendant of Lokes the Accursed. Those marks give it away."_

_"She'll die! She's only three, damn it! I care not if she's the spawn of Satan or not. She's my beloved daughter!"_

_"You found her in the forest. She's not your daughter."_

_"But i WILL NOT let you kick her away!"_

_A thunder was heard, and a loud thump confirmed what Lazuria feared._

_An old man opened the prison cell. "We'll now exile you from this village, forever. And never return."_

_Lazuria cried, grabbing her knees. She lost her parents to beasts, and that man found and raised her together with two other children. Then, a month ago, the village was attacked. Seeing the life of her stepfather threatened, she fired a Flare Beam, not knowing how. She saved him, but the elders marked her as a demon and threw her in a cell. _

_And now, they wanted her dead._

_She was grabbed by two men that blindfolded her. She tried to free herself, but to no avail. _

_"Hey! What are you doing?"_

_"Lazuria! Lazuria!"_

_Her two siblings called out for her, but they were kept at a bay by two Fighters._

_"No! Please! No!"_

_She tried again to free herself, but they tied her._

_Lazuria resigned to her fate, and stopped struggling, sighing and crying._

_"Lazuria! No!"_

_"Please! She's our sister!"_

_The voices began to fade, until Lazuria wasn't able to hear everything._

_She was transported away from the village, far from her known world._

_Lazuria didn't say anything, only sighing softly for three days._

_Then they threw Lazuria on the ground. "Survive if you can." And they left._

_Poor Lazuria cried and cried. She cried so much, her beautiful blue eyes became red with hate._

_"What are you doing here, young miss?"_

_Lazuria raised her head and saw a really muscular, bulky and tanned man._

_"I... Was kicked out... They... They..." sighed Lazuria._

_"Now, now. I will take care of you." said he, picking her up. She grabbed on to him. "Please... Don't kick me out... Please..."_

_He caressed her left cheek, where the blue line was. "A Chosen..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I can't wait to see the face of Igrene and Sophia! They'll be overjoyed to see such a little shrimp. Or bewildered, Fay is giving them enough trouble. And when i'll tell Pent and Athos, they're so going to flip over. They will probably enjoy an apprentice, though."_

_"It sounds like you're happy mister."_

_"I am. What's your name?"_

_"La... Lazuria."_

_"I think Tyra suits you more."_

_"Yes! A cool name! Thank you mister! I like you!"_

_He blushed a bit. "Is that so?"_

_"Where are we going? What's the name of your village?"_

_"Arcadia."_

-Present-

**Cue: Recollection of a Petal (FE7)**

"Arcadia?"

Tyra nodded. "It was full of dragons. And Mages, Sorceresses, Monks... Almost every magic in the world was there! And, you _have_ to take a look to Fay! She's so cute... I'll never forget that man. He's my savior."

Kaiser smiled. "Hawkeye."

"Huh? Yes, that's him..."

"Tyr... Lazuria. Athos... Died. To help us. You deserve to know." said Kaiser, patting her shoulder. She looked away and began to cry.

"Well done, mister no-brains. Now her morale's underground." said Ryu.

"But, without him, i would never be who i am now. He gave me Masamune. He sacrificed his life, to save countless others. That includes you."

Tyra hugged his chest and began to howl sadly. Her wings embraced Kaiser as well, making her resemble an angel.

"She's ten, cretin. Death isn't suited for her." said Ryu angrily.

"_I_ was SEVEN when Nergal showed me what the _despair_ is. I had to protect my siblings with everything i got. I had then to fight him, and to actually _kill_ him! Do you realize it? You are the cretin, Ryu!"

"Do as you want. If she dies because she left because of you, i don't care."

Ryu then turned away and walked to the camp.

**Cue: Lights in the Dark (FE8)**

"Lazuria... Was that your name?" asked sweetly Kaiser. She nodded, still crying. He embraced her as well. "It's a beautiful name."

"Really? I... Cast away that name. So far, that's not going to return. I'm Tyra. Not Lazuria. She's dead the day those old bastards kicked me out. And will never return." said her bitterly.

"I cast aside my old name, too. I was known as Mark Thaer. But i consider myself no more to be Mark Thaer. I'm now Kaiser Garth, his unrequited shadow that trudges forward, until it can finally rest for eternity."

Tyra slapped him hard. "A new name means a new life, not death. You would be stupid enough to kill yourself?"

"No, but i did terrible things. I..."

Tyra slapped him again. "I may be ten, but i know when i meet a cretin. If you forge yourself a new name, it's a new beginning. Not an ending. I fully started to live the day i met Mister Hawkeye."

"And i died when i was supposed to get support, but no one gave me. Eliwood? Too busy with his petty affairs. Lyn? Too busy flirting with Rath.

Hector? He had to impress his little friend. Karel? Yes, let's talk about him. I taught him my treasured, secret technique, i gave him a hand, i reunited him and Karla, i helped him with anything and did i get help? Support? Thanks? A MISERABLE 'I'M SORRY'? NO, NO, NO, NO!" He put on his hood. "I'm Kaiser, not Mark. Mark is dead and buried. Ashes to ashes. Now stop crying over yourself and let's go to dine." concluded, walking away.

Tyra stood there, looking at the camp where Fiora and the others were.

"Mark... Athos told me of you with such tearful eyes..." said gently.

"One day... I knew we were supposed to meet. But... I didn't know we were so similar. Mark... I will support you, if no one will. I will not stand by!

I won't hesitate, i will protect everyone! I won't... be defeated."

She looked up at the sky, opening her wings. "Never."

* * *

_"I have put a seal on you. Next time, you stay dead."_

_"Falkhion. The ultimate Dragonslayer."_

_"They call me the Wind Demon. But i prefer Lyn Caela the Blademaster."_

* * *

-End of Chapter-


	14. Chapter III, Book II

**Apart from some internet issues, I'm alive and kickin'. Enjoy!**

**(And pardon me for the mess I made with the previous two chaps)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, seriously, go read the first chap. I'm not typing it again.**

* * *

-Chapter X, Book 2-

-Two as one: Tyra and Kaiser-

**Cue: When the Rush Comes (FE7)**

"Revenge?"

Tyra nodded. "Yes, Kaiser. I want revenge. For me and my siblings."

She lowered her head. "Poor Kazar... Poor Kalisia... They were too young to lose their father..."

Ryu finished his piece of meat. "And so? We'll only lose precious time."

"We're going that direction anyway." said Kaiser. _And if we want her to stay, we're gonna help her. I don't care what you say._

_Fine, go on. I thought you had feelings for Fiora though._

Kaiser unsheathed his greatblade. "Say that again."

Ryu grinned. "Just joking. We're going to bash some sense to 'em."

Tyra smiled. "Thanks, Kaiser. Thanks, Ryu."

-At the other camp...-

Ace took out the medallion from his pocket. "Ya know, i don't give it a s&%t if you are from another timeline. Ya're Morgana!"

She smiled. She still kept her eyes closed. "And you're Ace. Doesn't matter if you don't behave like this in my future."

Vivian tilted her head. "Really? How's he like?"

"Like a true Hero. Gallant, intelligent, and, um, not so fond of 'booze'."

"What does booze have wrong? It's so good!" said Ace. "Heh. You're still the same old Morgana i remember. You gave me this, y'know."

"Yes, it's mine." Morgana took her medallion out. "And Father? Do you know where he is?"

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

Ace darkened his gaze. "I don't wanna have to do anything with that

fu-beep-r. He's done with me."

Morgana lowered her head. "Father..." A tear fell from her eye.

-Kaiser's camp-

"Is that so?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. She may already have sensed me. We must leave quickly. Tyra, you ok?"

She flapped her wings. "Yep!"

They packed their things and began to walk away, when Kaiser noticed a tear falling from Ryu's eyes. "Really? You're _crying?_" asked.

The Tactician looked at him with hate. "It's for Morgana, not for Ace. He's not the Ace Morgana spoke me of."

Kaiser tilted his head. "And so?"

"If they're not disappearing, i assume they will remain even after we'll change the future. And if _that _Ace is staying, i'll take care of him myself. I don't need a drunk cretin for a son."

**Cue: Everything into the Dark (FE7)**

At this point, Kaiser punched him. "WHAT KIND OF BULL$&%T ARE YOU SAYING?" shouted, making Tyra flinch. "EVEN IF VIVIAN WAS SOME KIND OF CRETIN, I WOULD STILL HAVE ACCEPTED HER! Ryu." He looked at him with rage. "You really disgust me."

"So you do for me." replied him, waving his hand. Kaiser felt an unbearable pain, that made him fall on his knees.

"What're you doing? Stop!" said Tyra, shoving Ryu off balance.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kaiser, drawing his weapon. "I WILL SPILL YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD!"

Just as he ran his weapon down, Ryu disappeared. Kaiser quickly turned around. Ryu was there, his accursed smirk on his face. "Think, Kaiser. Are you or not a Strategist?" He waved his hand again, making Kaiser feel the same pain as before. However, this time he didn't seem to react.

Instead, he grinned. "YES! I am. And this pain is only fueling my fury."

"If you're going to be that stubborn, you'll surely die. I don't care, for i have put a seal on you. Next time, you stay dead." Kaiser shivered suddently. "You can't..."

"Yes. I sapped you of all the Quintessence i could. You contributed well to my objective. And you haven't finished yet. So don't die, my..."

Ryu chuckled. "_Friend._"

With a maniacal laugh, he disappeared.

**Cue: Reminiscience (FE7)**

"You ok?" asked Tyra, visibly worried.

"More or less... Cunning bastard..." said Kaiser. He looked at the sky. "A quarter past midnight. Let's call it a day. Aren't you feeling cold in those clothes?" asked. In fact, Tyra was freezing. Her short skirt left almost all of her legs open. And her top only made things worse. Why female mages had to dress that lightly? Kaiser never understood that.

"A-a bit. Though my wings do something to make up for it." said her, shivering. She wrapped herself in her wings, but frowned. "I take it back; i'm freezing." Kaiser chuckled. He made a makeshift mattress using the grass, then put her on it, then began taking off his tunic.

"Whoa! What're you doing? I'm ten!" stuttered Tyra, blushing.

Kaiser laughed softly. He embraced her. "Body heat. It's a basic survival technique. Don't be embarrassed, please..." whispered, wrapping both of them in his cloak. That didn't stop Tyra from blushing though.

"Um... You need to take off your clothes too."

She looked away, visibly embarrassed. "Ok, how old are you? Forty? Are you joking, or are you a horny old geezer?"

"You'll freeze to death, and besides, i already have a loved one. And, please, i'm 25." said him, redder than a tomato.

Tyra sighed. "Let's do it." Then she took off her top, cloak and skirt.

Kaiser then held her tight in a position that made her blush red as his eyes. She smiled. "Truly are you doing this for me?" whispered.

**Cue: Lyn's Desire (FE7)**

"You remind me of my daughter. You may get along well... Once we've been to Arcadia. That thing Ryu mentioned seemed serious. I'll ask Pent about it. What about you?"

"Thankz..." whispered her.

Kaiser noticed that she was holding him tightly, hugging him on the chest.

He smiled. _She's still young. Maybe if i ask her..._

_**What are you thinking? She's ten, for Naga's sake! **_said a voice in the back of his head.

_Who the f-beep- are you?_ thought Kaiser.

_**Someone you know.**_

_Shut up, lizard. It's your fault if i'm here._

_**NO! It's Rye's fault. He was the mastermind. He made me do all that. **__**He had strong mental powers; stronger than mine. He controlled me. **__**You have to understand, Mark.**_

_So you're saying that Ryu's..._

_**Not Ryu? Yes. He's fallen. He's Rye.**_

_I will think of it tomorrow. Night, reptile._

_**Night, manchild.**_

"I was only thinking of explaining her how you make babies, y'know, demented AND perverted lizard." whispered softly Kaiser. However, he peeked at her chest, still that of a child.

_Flat as a table. Perfect. This way, if we stumble upon some mercenaries, she won't be in trouble as i can't fight and die._

"Good night, my little shrimp." whispered, before drifting to sleep.

-At the other camp-

**Cue: Together, we Ride! (FE7)**

"This is why we're here."

Marth looked at Chiki, who was meditating. "If we let him escape, the world will be toast. Medeus will be almost nothing compared to this."

Fiora nodded. "We got a taste of Saezar's power. It's terrifying. It almost destroyed us."

"Yeah, but if Rye escapes as well, we'll be toast either. We got lucky to win against Saezar, and only because of Kaiser's willpower." said Eliwood.

"We'll then need the Dragonslayers." said Hector, picking up Armads.

"A pity that you haven't one anymore, Eli."

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." said him.

Marth thought a bit. He drew his sword. "Falkhion. The ultimate Dragonslayer. We'll get our hands full, so we'll need it as well."

Ninian was sitting at Eliwood's side, and when she saw Falkhion, she let out a small yelp. "Don't put that near me!" said.

Marth widened his eyes. "Aren't you a Manakete?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm a Mamkute, a pure-blood Dragon. For half, but nonetheless, even that blade's aura is lethal for me. Put it away."

The Lord sheathed his blade. He looked at Fiora. "That katana. Can i look at it? It looks powerful."

"Here you go." said her, unsheathing it.

Marth almost fainted. "Kaladgolg!"

Hector scratched his head. "Eh?"

Marth grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kaladgolg!"

Eliwood looked at him with a question mark on his head. "What?"

Ogma smiled widely. "_That _is the ultimate Dragonslayer. Even more powerful than Falkhion. In fact, Falkhion was forged with a fragment of its blade. It's said that will cut everything."

"And it _does_ cut everything. Even Adamantite." said Eliwood.

_Even Dragons_ joked Durandal in Fiora's mind, making her smile faintly.

Marth pumped his fist. "YEAH!"

Chiki raised a hand. "I've sensed something."

Everyone turned towards her. "What? Him?" said Fiora.

"No. But... A Wind aura. And a Light one. There." She pointed at a hill near their position. "And another Wind aura that looks quite powerful."

"I'll go see who they are then!" said Marth, running towards the hill.

-Kaiser's Position-

**Cue: Girl of the Plains (FE7)**

Marth knelt on the sleeping bodies of the man and the girl. "Well..."

He felt a blade on his neck. "Leave them alone."

He turned and saw a green haired swordswoman, with an overly sized katana in her hand. "Who are you?" said her.

"Marth Fulgur Lowell, Lord of Altea, over the sea. And you?"

"They call me the Wind Demon. But i prefer Lyn Caela the Blademaster."

She looked at the two travelers. "I don't allow someone who's wearing a Lorca cloak to be harmed when he's sleeping. Excuse me for the rudeness, i mistook you for a bandit." She looked at the clothes over there. "Body heat. She must have been freezing."

Marth blushed a bit. "Then we should...?"

"No, she seems to be his daughter. She's ten, by her face. And him..."

Lyn flinched heavily, letting her sword fall.

"What's it?" said Marth.

"Ma... Ma... Mar..." stuttered her. "Mar... Mar..."

Poor Marth remembered all the times when Tiki called him 'Mar-Mar.' That was a bit nostalgic and unpleasant at the same time, given the fact that if she would be angry, she would transform into a Dragon and roast him in a matter of seconds.

"Mar...?" said, trying to figure it out.

"That's why that cloak looked familiar! Mark!" said her. "I'm going to stay here for the night. There's something i need to tell him."

"Then, i'll go to my camp. See you tomorrow, Miss Caela." replied Marth, bowing to her and walking away.

"Oh, i'm not a miss..." she said, waving her hand. She looked at Kaiser, but he wasn't there anymore. "What?"

**Cue: Silent Ground (FE7)**

"Forgive me, Lyn."said Kaiser, walking away with Tyra in his arms.

_We'll need to buy some new clothes. She can't sleep like this every night._

He looked at Tyra, but instantly looked away. _F-mentalbeep-K! Her clothes!_

He punched a nearby tree. "Damned Marth guy, if he hasn't come here i would still be sleeping AND have my clothes. Naga bless you, Pent, and your Teleport spell."

_**And now, what're you gonna do? She can't go around naked.**_

_I know, i know. I'll give her my cloak. And my trousers. And my..._

He recalled that his tunic remained there and groaned_._

"Screw it." He undressed, then became his Wind Dragon form. He gently put Tyra to rest beneath his left wing, in contact with his body. _The fire in my belly will warm her. Then i will lend her my clothes. I only hope that she won't escape._

Then he slept again...

-The next day-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaiser woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He felt 'someone' thrashing under his left wing, so he raised it. Tyra was there, fuming angry. And stark naked. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING? WHERE ARE WE? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" shouted, covering her body with her wings.

"**Your clothes are where we left them. I was forced to flee, and as Dragons don't need to wear clothes, i thought that you could wear mines. I need to remain like this though, and since we're going to Arcadia, nobody will care. Do you follow it?"**

"Yes. I... Understand." nodded her, putting on Kaiser's clothes and cloak.

**"And now, we fly."** said Kaiser, taking flight.

Tyra looked at him in awe, blushing. "You're... So handsome, so beautiful... Kaiser, i... Thanks..."

**Cue: One Heart (FE7)**

She put a hand on her heart. "Why i'm feeling my chest so heavy? Why i'm feeling so bad thinking of you, Kaiser? Why i want to remain with you?"

She took flight, landing on Kaiser's back. "Fly higher!" she said.

Kaiser smiled. **"As you want, shrimp." **He flew high above the clouds, where everyone would mistake them for a bird, but not so high, since Tyra still wore no tunic. She let out a laugh of joy, that cheered Kaiser on.

**"What direction?" **asked the Dragon.

"There! It's there!" said Tyra, pointing at a village.

**"That one? Then prepare for a rough scenic landing!"**

"What? EEEEK!" shouted her, grabbing to Kaiser as he lunged forward, gaining speed. **"You will buy a change of clothes with my money, and then bring them to me. I'll wait in that thicket."**

"Aren't you coming with me?" asked Tyra, worried.

**"Everything will be fine. Go!"** said Kaiser, doing a barrel roll.

"KYAAAAAAA! Kaiser!" shouted Tyra, falling. She managed to recover though, just in time to hit the ground on her two feet.

**Cue: Inescapable Fate (FE7)**

She let out a breath of relief. That didn't last, however, as a man grabbed her roughly from behind.

"Hey! What're you-Mmmmmmmf!" protested Tyra as the man muffled her.

"Mmf! Mmmmmmmmf!"

The man put a hand under her cloak. "Gah. Flat as a table." muttered.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmf!" Tyra was struggling to break free, but couldn't do nothing as the ruffian was too strong.

"However, i bet you're good in other areas, right?" said him, dangerously moving his hand down her waist! Tyra struggled even more, but to no avail. The bandit pushed down her trousers and threw her on the ground heavily, nearly breaking her ribcage. He immobilized her by tying her hands together, but as he was rubbing his hands, savoring what he was about to do, a blast of Elfire burned his rear and sent him packing.

"Help me... Please..." whispered Tyra, before fainting.

* * *

_"Revenge, for me and my siblings."_

_"We can't leave her there!"_

_"It's a honor to know you, Valkyrie Lazuria."_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Ryu shows an evil side, Lyn shows up and Kaiser shares a fluffy moment with Tyra. However, who is the mysterious mage at the end? A cookie if you get it right!**


	15. Chapter IV, Book II

**Just read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ok, i'm running out of jokes. I've already typed it and i'm NOT going to say it again. I don't own anything in the story, only the plot.**

* * *

-Chapter XI, Book 2-

-The Valkyrie-

-Camp of Eliwood and the others-

**Cue: Victory (FE8)**

"What does 'engaged' mean?"

Roy scratched his head. "Um... Well... You see..."

Lilina hugged him. "Yeah! It's for real! We're going to marry!" said happily.

Hector and Eliwood stood there, with their mouth wide open.

"It's beautiful! But i simply can't bring myself to believe it." said Florina, clasping her hands together.

"Really... My dream has finally come true." said Ninian softly.

"Heh, look at you Lordlings! You're amusing me so much!" said Ogma. He fainted when Marth showed up and recovered that morning.

"Yeah, you're really funny." added Marth. "Didn't see something like that since Elice and Merric kissed in the middle of a room."

Ogma suddently turned serious. "How's Princess Caeda?" said.

"She's fine, Ogma. We're engaged!" said Marth happily. "When all of this is finished i'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm sure she'll accept!"

The Hero looked away. "I'm... looking forward to it."

Roy looked at his hands. "Though i'm feeling weak lately. It must be the time travel thingy."

Lilina nodded. "Yeah, so do i."

"It's because you're bound to disappear."

**Cue: Anguish (FE7)**

They turned around. Sophia was there, with Chiki at her side. "We have a month at best. We _already _changed the future. But we can't exist in this timeline. That's why." said Sophia, sadly.

Chiki nodded. "I'm sorry."

Roy stared at her bravely. "So be it."

Lilina nodded, with a tear falling on the ground. "So be it."

-Village of Tyra-

**Cue: The Black Fang (FE7)**

Kaiser smashed the door open. "GIVE TYRA BACK!" shouted, his greatblade in hand.

The green haired Sage tending to Tyra turned around and saw Kaiser fully enraged. Though she didn't seem to show fear.

Kaiser dropped the sword. "You..."

She nodded. "I found her in the grasp of a Bandit, and blasted him away. Then i brought her here. Mark... I didn't thought that _you _of all people would come back to get her." He hugged her. "Thanks for everything."

An Assassin came in, and when he saw them like that, he drew a dagger.

"Trying to kill me Jaffar? Not like that, for sure." said Kaiser.

**Cue: Treasured Memories (FE8)**

He sheathed the weapon. "Mark..." He pointed at Tyra. "Your friend?"

Nino nodded. "Yes. I smashed a Bandit with Elfire to save her. It was the last charge though, so i need to buy a new spellbook."

"We've finished the money yesterday. I'm currently looking for a good work." Said Jaffar, coldly as ever. Hearing that, Nino put up a sad look.

"I don't want you in danger like that, Jaffar. Especially when-"

"I can help you." said Kaiser, feeling his chest. But no purse. "F-beep-k."

Nino slapped him. "No words like that!"

"What was that for?" asked the Strategist as he noticed the door to the other room opening.

Two kids came in the room. They looked _exactly _like Nino.

One had black clothes, the other yellow.

"That." said Nino.

**Cue: A mother's Wish (FE7)**

"Oh, i know. Congratulations." said Kaiser, patting her shoulder. "But, aren't you, like, sixteen? Were you truly ready?"

She looked away. "I don't know. Jaffar is always out, and i have to try to earn money all the day. I don't know, Mark. I don't know."

"Mom? Where's dad?" asked the kid in yellow. Kaiser looked behind, but Jaffar vanished. _Curse Assassins and their escape spell..._

"Surely to slit some people's throat." replied the one in black.

"Ray! That's not true! Your father's good now!" said Nino.

"Yeah, and i'm a Dragon. Come, Lugh. Let's go practicing." said Ray, taking the other back and closing the door. "And" he added, reopening the door, "If you're trying to earn some money, do it another way Mom."

This time, she slapped him. "I'm not some sort of slut, Ray. He's a friend."

"Yes, and i'm a Dragon." replied him, returning back.

Kaiser just looked at Nino. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Just ask." said.

She bent over and began to sigh. "You're right, i wasn't ready. What can i do, Mark? I can barely buy the food we need, when Jaffar isn't here. He stays out for _months!_ I fear for him, and for us..." Her voice broke.

**Cue: An Unexpected Caller (FE7)**

Suddently, a loud banging was heard from the door. "We are here for the tribute! Pay up or go away!"

Nino flinched. "Oh no! Where did i put the coins..." She frantically searched everywhere. "Oh... Here it is." whispered when taking out a small chest. She opened it and Kaiser couldn't believe it. Those were 3'000 coins! And that was a tribute?

Nino went to the door, opened it and tossed the chest outside.

"Take it, vampires!" said, and slammed the door.

**Cue: Determination (FE8)**

-Outside-

"Oh come on! How could i know that here they pay tributes?" said the Trueblade, shrugging.

"Ju-Just shut up. We're getting that bounty, all right." said the Mercenary, standing up and massaging his head.

He banged at the door again. "What do you want from me?" shouted Nino from inside, not opening.

"Boss, it's easier if..."

The other smashed the door down with a kick and bolted in.

Kaiser and Nino saw the door crashing down and a Mercenary entering.

He had a white headband, blue hairs, and a massive greatblade as big as himself that he handled with just one hand.

"Ok, no more playing. Are you Nino?" said.

She swallowed. "What do you want?"

The other came in as well. "Boss, she's the target. Let's get her and zap out of here at top speed."

"Whoa, wait. What makes you think that i will let you?" said Kaiser.

He stood in front of Nino with his arms raised. "I will not allow you!"

**Cue: Powerful Foe (FE8)**

"Sorry pal, bounties are bounties." said the other, smashing the ground with his blade. Kaiser leaped towards him and roundkicked him out of the house. "You will have to pass through me!" said, drawing his weapon.

The guards came in, but they instantly fell asleep. _Naga bless Nino and her Sleep spell too._ "Come on!" said Kaiser, slashing horizontally.

The other jumped out of the way. "The heck? How can a man lift a sword that big?" commented a citizen.

-In the house-

"Miss, wake up!"

Tyra opened her eyes. "Ohhh... Where am i?"

She saw the two kids at her side, arguing, and Nino over her.

"Mark is in trouble, and i can't help! Please, go!" said.

"Mark? Who is he?" replied Tyra, watching the duel outside. Then she flinched and bolted outside. "KAISEEEER!"

The Mercenary slashed so hard that shattered Kaiser's sword, and sent him flying. Then leant forward a bit. "Oh come on! At least pretend to fight!" taunted before launching his sword in the air. "Final Strike!" said, jumping to grab it. "AETHER!" yelled, but then, a green flash swatted him away.

Kaiser stood up proudly. "Don't underestimate her, motherf-beep-r."

"Alright, i did it!" said Tyra, landing at Kaiser's side.

"Yes, totally." replied Nino. "Thanks."

**Cue: Victory (FE8)**

The Trueblade looked at Kaiser, then at her Boss. At Kaiser, then at her Boss. At Kaiser, then at her Boss. At Kaiser, then at her Boss. At Kaiser, then at her Boss. At Kaiser, then at her Boss.

"How much do you have to repeat the same phrase, Garth?" said her, looking at the camera.

"CUT!" shouts a random voice.

"Ohhh... Sorry pal." says Kaiser, helping the man to stand.

"Nothin'at all." replys him.

"I wonder if i'll get some screen time." says Ephraim.

Hell NO. FE8 isn't popping out in _this _story.

"Me, Garth? Please?" says Myrrh.

Hell YES! How can i say no to such a cute girl!

"Thank you very..."

Myrrh, that was sarcasm. NO FE8. AT ALL. Now, back to the... OH SHI-

-Censored scene featuring smashing noises and girly screams-

...

It's all ok? Yes? Well, Garth had a... Sudden headache. I'll take over from now on. Ok? Let's just say that he was bashed by a dragon.

Oh, i'm Caeda, by the way. Nice to meet you readers!

"Ok... Camera..." says the voice. Everyone returns to their positions.

"CIAK!"

"Uhhhmmm... I'd say we're screwed, Boss." said her.

"You sure?" asked him. But, seeing Kaiser and Tyra cracking their joints, basically messed up Kaiser's murdering & torturing thoughts and said:

"Aw, scratch it. No bounty is as valuable as a life."

Nino breathed in relief, and so did Kaiser.

The two kids, Lugh and Ray, were still arguing.

"Are you truly proud to be the son of an assassin and a slut?"

"YES! YES I AM!"

"KIDS!" shouted Nino, instantly shutting them up. "What i'm gonna do... I don't know... Mark..."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I can do nothing more. I hope you will understand." Then turned over to Tyra. "We came here for something, right? We oughta do that."

She looked at Nino. Then at the Mercenary. "How about... An exchange... ALL of us WILL be pleased..." said, slyly staring at the bounty hunters.

Kaiser grinned. "Oh yes! Nice one, Tyra! I have to give you some lecturing though... But for a Scholar, a 75% failsafe strategy is pretty good!"

The Mercenary facepalmed "Oh noooo..."

**Cue: The Messenger (FE7)**

"This is the wanted, right?"

The guard looked at the 'Wanted' book, and nodded. "Nino, Black Fang member. Related to Jaffar the Angel of Death. It's worth 100'000 coins."

The Trueblade whistled. "All those bucks? Too bad we're going to-Ouch!" said when the Mercenary stomped her foot.

"Here you go. Do whatever, i suggest burning her at the stake." said Kaiser, handing over the prisoner. She kept her head lowered, her face covered by her emerald bangs.

"She got a huge bounty right? Well, here you go." said the guard, handing the money took out from Naga-knows-where.

He grabbed her by the cloak, however, and was left with a plume in his hands. "Wutta..." He ripped the cloak off her, but was KO'd by a backflip kick to the chin. "Mission complete!" said cheerfully Tyra, flapping her wings and giving the others a thumbs up.

**Cue: Raise your Spirits (FE7)**

"Yeah! Now we're talking. With these i'm going to..."

"Boss, we must give it to'em."

The Mercenary looked at Kaiser and reluctantly handed over the bag of coins. Kaiser stashed it Naga-knows-where in his cloak. "Now to wait..."

The Elders came in, followed by some other guards. "Who are you?" said the older one, a Wizard.

Everyone but Tyra smashed a hole in the wall and fled.

She uncovered her face, showing her red hateful eyes.

**Cue: Viva la vida (Coldplay)**

The Elders flinched. "You! Demon!" said another, a Sorcerer, pointing a finger at her. Tyra chuckled softly.

"Demon? You are the demons. You banished a three year old."

"Lazuria Radford... Why have you returned?" asked the third, a Conjurer.

"What else can pop up in your mind? Revenge." said her, opening her wings to full length. "Revenge, for me and my siblings."

"Then you let us no choice." said the Wizard. He pointed his hand, and before Tyra could blink, she smashed a hole through the wall and was on the cold brick floor of the square, pain flowing through all her body.

She got up. Such a blow couldn't defeat her, for sure.

Two Elders exited via the hole in the wall. She spitted at them. "How are you going to defeat me with that?" said, her voice cracking with hate.

"If you still persist..." said the Conjurer. The Wizard waved his hand and Tyra found herself unable to move. _Accursed Paralyze!_

"Hark, lightning that rides within the ashen depths..." chanted the Conjurer as black clouds began to form. "Descend down as a storm upon my enemy." continued, spinning slowly and pointing his finger at the sky.

He suddently pointed that finger at Tyra. "PURIFYING LIGHTNING!"

Tyra was struck by a rapid-fire stream of lightning bolts that burned her wings and skin. She screamed in pain, electricity coursing through her whole body.

"We can't leave her there!" said the Mercenary, watching from a distance.

"I can't fight... And you two don't stand a chance. That is Hyper Level Magic. Are you an Archsage? No." said Kaiser, tears in his eyes.

Tyra fell on her knees, lightning still striking her.

"STOP! ELDER!" shouted a citizen, being blasted backward by the Conjurer.

Then the Wizard stopped the barrage. And Tyra fell to the ground.

-?-

_Silence..._

_And peace at last._

_Tyra walked on something that seemed like clouds. She sighed._

_"Not even such a simple thing could i accomplish. I'm a failure. Someone the world never wanted. I'm in a certain sense happy to finally die..."_

_**That, because you don't know your true destiny.**_

_Tyra looked around. "Where are you?"_

_**Right there.**_

_A beautiful silver-winged woman appeared before her. **"It's not the time of your return here, Lazuria... You overdid yourself."**_

_"Who are you? I don't know you."_

_She smiled. **"Just know that it was me who sent you to Midgard."**_

_"And how is this supposed to aid me?"_

_**"So you truly don't remember... Don't worry, my child. You will soon discover it. Don't go down the wrong path, Lazuria. The fate of the world depends on you."**_

_Tyra felt as a soothing balm ran over her, and instantly felt healed._

_The woman smiled. **"Lazuria Luxia Radford, you still have things to do. Protect the Divines, and don't let Rye rule again..." **said, everything going white. "Wait!" protested Tyra. "Who am i? From where i come?"_

_She suddently felt a surge of rage. "I will think of it later... Now to KILL THEM!"_

_-_Village Square-

"Find peace in Death." said the Wizard, walking back in with the others.

Tyra grinned, slowly standing up. "Death isn't as well suited for me as it is for you." said with a cracked and low, echoing voice, making them freeze in fear, as all the people watching.

**Cue: Demons (Imagine Dragons)**

She had her pale skin entirely blackened, her flowing green hairs no more than a burnt mess. Her clothes were in tatters, and her wings were totally devoid of feathers and skin, and their bones were blackened as well.

On top of that, she had her blue lines under her eyes. She truly seemed like a Demon, now.

"Now it's _my_ time to make _you_ writhe in pain!" said, making the ground erupt in flames with just a gesture of a hand. The Elders dodged that though, and quite easily.

"A Demon! Kill her! Kill her!" shouted the Sorcerer.

"HOW?!" replied the Wizard, his fear pulsing in the air.

Tyra laughed maniacally. She pointed both hands. "Dark Savior!"

Black blades came from the ground and impaled the three Elders. Tyra made the blades to sink more in their flesh, blood turning them red.

Then she looked upwards, a crazed look in her eyes. "No mercy for the damned..." chanted, making Kaiser freeze.

"No! I must stop her!" shouted, running towards her.

"You have no escape from your doom! You will suffer from my hand!" continued to chant Tyra, making more blades impale the three.

Kaiser ran, ran and ran, as fast as he could...

"YOU HAVE NO ESCAPE FROM THE IMPENDING CATASTROPHE!" shouted Tyra, pointing at the sky and opening her skeletal wings.

Kaiser ran, ran and ran... He was almost there...

"METEOR STO-" shouted Tyra as Kaiser stopped her.

"Tyra... No, Lazuria... Listen. This isn't you. Not the Lazuria i know. The Lazuria i know would never kill, no matter what. Begone, spawn of Hell, and let my comrade go back to her body!" said, holding her tight.

Lazuria's eyes changed color suddently, from red to blue, and widened, tears appearing in them. She felt as something just shattered.

"Kaiser... Kaiser..." said, the blades instantly disappearing.

"Kaiser..." repeated, her voice no more than a rant seemingly coming from the Beyond. "What... Have i done?"

She collapsed in his arms, her eyes closed.

"Lazuria..." said Kaiser. "You were still ten..."

**"She isn't dead, merely returned to Asgard."** said a woman's voice.

Kaiser turned to the source and saw a beautiful, silver winged swordswoman, with knee-long white hairs. "Who are you?!" said Kaiser upon seeing her.

**"Many refer to me as 'Elimine', many refer to me as 'Latona' but many more refer to me as 'Freya' or, including you, 'Naga'." **she said. **"That child you carry in your arms... Isn't a normal human, similarly to how you aren't a normal Manakete. She's bound to do great things, as great as yours, so i'll give her a second chance. Be sure to protect her, now and always."**

This said, she breathed on Lazuria's forehead. Then, she opened her wings and jumped towards the sky, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Naga... My goddess... Thanks... Thanks..." whispered Kaiser as Lazuria's wounds began to heal.

Her hairs regained their shine, her skin returned to her original color, her wings magically healed and were again covered in feathers, however this time they were bluish-silver.

She now wore metal boots and bracers along with her usual attire, and had a silver tiara on her forehead with the symbol of a plume.

She opened her blue eyes. "Kaiser... Am i alive?"

He held her tightly. "Yes. You are. You, no, Tyra had her revenge... There's no more need of that name, now... Lazuria, do you understand?"

She looked at her hands, at her bracers. She took off her tiara. "And this? What's supposed to mean?"

"That you're a princess, even among the Gods. Naga itself revived you, Lazuria. You, even among the Einherjar, are a rare find. You are a commander among them, perhaps the most powerful of them all. It's a honor to know you, Valkyrie Lazuria."

* * *

_"Yes, it's official. You're in the squad!"_

_"Valkyrie... Just like my sister, but MUCH more powerful."_

_"Thanks, thanks for everything, Mark. I won't forget this..." _

_"We're going to be an official band at this rate! Just like old times..."_

_"You're not supposed to live."_

* * *

-End of Chapter-

**That side of Lazuria is rather cruel... Anyway, a certain Mercenary and Trueblade show up... I wonder what it has in common with that weird name Garth mentioned... Was it Mike...?**

* * *

**EXTRA: Caeda's Character Guide**

**From now on, i'll put the class and level of characters down there. It's no more than a little extra for the readers, but can prove interesting for some.**

**Roy: Lv.15 Lord (Tier 1) -Binding Blade Ignes-**

**Lilina: Lv.9 Sage (Tier 2) -Aircalibur-**

**Ogma: Lv.7 Hero (Tier 2) -Steel Swd, Hoplite Shield-**

**Ace: Lv.2 Hero (Tier 2) -Steel Bld-**

**Vivian: Lv.3 Swordmaster (Tier 2) -Soul Sword Masamune-**

**Marth: Lv.19 Lord (Tier 1) -Dragon Edge Falkhion, Earth Sphere-**

**Sophia: Lv.16 Oracle (Tier 1) -Ring of Prediction-**

**Chiki: Lv.25 Divine Mamkute (Tier 3) -Gem of Naga-**

**Ninian: Lv.5 Manakete (Tier 1) -N/A-**

**Florina: Lv.3 Falcon Knight (Tier 2) -Slim Lnc-**

**Fiora: Lv.20 Dragoness (Tier 1) -Fusion Blade Kaladgolg, Dragoon Medal, Silver Lnc-**

**Hector: Lv.18 Lord (Tier 1) -Thunder Axe Armads-**

**Eliwood: Lv.17 Lord (Tier 1) -Regal Blade-**

**Morgana: Lv.16 Archeress (Tier 1) -Long Bow-**

**Lyn: Lv.15 Blade Lord (Tier 2) -Ancient Sun's Blade, Long Bow-**

**Lazuria: Lv.13 Scholar - Lv.1 Valkyrie (Tier 2) (+Spear) -Sacred Tiara-**

**Kaiser: Lv.12 Strategist (Tier 1) -Windstone-**

**Nino: Lv.5 Sage (Tier 2) -N/A-**

**?: Lv.20 Mercenary (Tier 1) -?, Master Seal-**

**?: Lv.3 Trueblade (Tier 3) -Wo Dao-**

* * *

**No, that Sun's Blade isn't Isaac's... I believe that he used to call his Sol.**


End file.
